On The Run
by TeamPiper
Summary: Six. Leo ran away six times. Why? Well, that's what everybody else wants to know. Leo finally gets to tell his story, of how he was always on the run.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is just a new story I though I would try out! Tell me if I should keep going!**

**Leo's POV**

I was walking to my cabin with Jason and Piper. They were talking about their family past, debating who had the hardest life. But they were joking.

"Jason, my dad thinks I am at some boarding school right now" Piper said

I was trying to keep it together. Focus on something else, anything else. This is where ADHD comes in handy. Then again, it never has before. This feels like a test. I STINK at tests. I failed a lot at the Wilderness School. I wonder who replaced the Coach. I wonder how he is right now...

My ADHD train of thought was broken by Jason.

"Leo, I know your mom died, but what happened after that. Why did you keep running away? Tell us the story?"

"Yeah," Piper said "you ran away 6 times and NEVER told us why. What happend at all your foster homes."

I was dead. I did owe it to them, you know to tell them.

"ok, but it might take a while. Each home has a different story." I said "and I don't want to repeat myself, so anybody who wants to hear it, meet me in my cabin"

Jason and Piper ran off to tell people. I went to my cabin, and got it all set up.

About, 30 minutes later a crowd had came to hear my story. Sweet. There was Jake, Nyssa,Harley,Piper, Jason, Percy, Nico (weird...), Thalia (score!), Annabeth, Clarisse (why?), Katie (hehe her last name is Gardener, and she is daughter of Demeter), Conner, Travis, and Chris.

"all right people, welcome to the Hephaestus cabin"

"I live here, get on with it Valdez" Nyssa yelled out.

"Ok Ok, we are here to hear, THE AMAZING BIOGRAPHY OF LEO VALDEZ-ez-ez-ez" I echoed behind my last name.

"I guess it started, after my mom died, and I met...Mr. Maples"

**So, should I keep going? If I do I need some OC's. THEY CAN'T BE DEMIGODS! I need foster family's for Leo to stay in. You can have, parents, little brothers, little sisters, big brothers, or bid sisters. Please use this form.**

**Name:**

**Parent/Big Brother/Big Sister/Little Brother/Little Sister:**

**Age:**

**Where They Live:**

**Hair:**

**Build:**

**Eyes: **

**Personality:**

**Reason Why Leo Runs Away:**

**Its a small form, but I just need some ideas. ALMOST ALL OC'S WILL BE USED! I really need some. Also, I still do need parents, if any thing, I need them the most. Now get ready, get set, REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome Home?

**Hey people! I am SOOOO sorry for such a long wait! The thing is, the show I am in just opened, and I was having rehearsal for the past month from like 6-10. My next show is in about 4 hours so I decided to update. Trust me, in about three weeks, I will be updating regularly. **

**When Leo is telling the story it will be bold.**

**Leo's POV**

"Wait" Travis asked "Who the heck is Mr. Maples?"

"If you let me talk you would find out!" I said back, irritated

"Ok, ok, sorry"

**I sat in an office. I looked around at the man who would decide who I would be living with for the rest of my life. **

**"Leo" he said "Stop staring, its not nice"**

**He was right though. I stared at everybody there. They all thought I was a stupid little kid who liked to play with matches.**

"Yes, but its true" Piper said trying to be funny. It didn't work very well

"Shhhh, Piper be quiet. This is getting good" Conner said

**"Mr. Maples" I asked "Why does no one want me?"**

**I was only about 7 at the time. I knew my mom had just died because of me. I didn't tell people though. I mean would people believe you if you ran around yelling "Hey everybody! I just killed my mom with my magic fire abilities!"**

**"Leo, people want you, but times are tough right now so nobody really wants any kids right now."**

**He was rambling again. I knew that he was lying.**

**I stayed at a place called ALYSSA'S HUT. It was a place for kids like me. Unwanted.**

"Leo, why would you think like that?" Katie said

I didn't respond

**Any way, about a week later, Mr. Maples came running in saying he had found a house for me. At first I was exited, because it felt like I was actually wanted for the first time ever since my mom died. That was before I saw the place.**

**It was a dump. **

**Mr. Maples drove me there in his BMW and took me in to meet the guy.**

**His name was Joe. He invited us in and gave us pie. **

**Inside, there were buck heads, and boar heads all over the place. I looked at one and he came up to me and said**

**"You like it? I shot it myself"**

"Thats horrible!" Piper yelled

"Yeah yeah we get it, your a vegetarian, move on with the story" Nico said

Piper just sat there and didn't respond. But Jason did

"Hey Mr. Lord of the dead, don't talk to my girlfriend like that" Jason said.

"Jason, it's ok. I don't really care" Piper said

Jason went over to Piper, and put his arm around her.

**About 20 minutes later, Mr. Maples started to pack up.**

**"Well, Mr. Mudge, I will be checking in on you to make sure you are taking proper care of Mr. Valdez. Good day." He said not even saying good bye.**

**Well right when he left Joe went crazy**

**"So, where's my room?" I asked**

**"You actually thought you would get a room? Please, more like a floor."**

**Crap I thought. I would have to spend the rest of my life with this jerk.**

I was about to continue, when the conch horn sounded.

"Dang it!" Everybody said

"We want more!" Harley pleaded

Then I thought of a great idea

"Guys, how about I tell you a story each day. I can tell all the interesting things about each house every day" I said

"Lets do that!" Nyssa said

"All right, tomorrow it will be the story of my first day of 'school'" I said putting air quotes around school "Lets go, I'm famished

With that we filed out of the Hephastas cabin, leaving everybody what happened next in the story of my life.

**So what do you think? I will be able to do more updates if I do short stories. I will have 5 stories on each person, including the meeting, and running away. I hope you liked it! Please review, it makes me a happy writer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Little Blonde Girl

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry about not updating in so long! Its a really long story, and I don't want to boar you with it. So here's the chapter!**

Leo's POV

I was psyched. People actually enjoyed hearing about my life. The amazing Valdez strikes again!

Anyway, it was right after breakfast, when everybody made their way to the Hephaestus cabin. We got into our little circle, and I sat at on the top bunk.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" They all said, well actually Harley screamed it.

"Well okay then" I said "I think we left off with Joe, starting school"

**I woke up after a sleepless night. If I could tell you one thing about Joe, was that he didn't lie. I was stuck on the floor of his room.**

**It was so gross. At one point, a roach crawled into my mouth, and I threw up on the floor.**

"Ewww" said Katie.

"Cool" Clarisse said,

**"Get up kid, time for school" Joe yelled from above.**

**"Huh?" I asked him.**

**"School. Where parents get rid of their kids for a few hours. I think you learn stuff. Ring a bell moron?" he told me.**

"What is this dudes deal?" Piper asked.

"He was a flat out jerk" I told her. "But trust me, it gets worse"

**"Oh, right" I already hated this guy.**

**About an hour of 'trying' to get ready, I was (kind of) ready for school.**

**School was about a ten minute drive, and a twenty minute run. Joe told me that for today, he would drive me in.**

"How does he expect you to get there" Travis asked.

"A twenty minute run" I responded.

"Was it hard? I mean you were only seven" Annabeth asked.

"Little bit" I told her. "I got use to it, with the dogs chasing me"

I decided to start back up with the story.

**As we walked into the office, I was exited. I saw a bunch of kids running around and playing. Being happy.**

**"Hi My name is Joe and this is my son Leo" he said "Todays his first day"**

**"I see" the office man said "What grade is he in?"**

**Joe thought for a minute. Then responded by "How the heck am I suppose to know?"**

"Its easy" Annabeth said "You were seven, so it would be first or second grade"

"Tell that to Joe" Jason said.

**"I'm good at math" I told them "When my mo would work in the shop, she would teach me math"**

**"Good for you son" Joe said acting proud "Lets put him in first grade"**

**"Okay, thank you. Leo, come with me" I man said.**

**"Okay" I told him as I followed him to my new class.**

"How was your first day of school?" Harley asked me.

"Bad" I responded "I'm getting to that right now"

**I followed him down a bright hallway, and into a small class room. As I walked in, I saw posters, and signs, and almost every single thing you could think of in a typical class room.**

**"Hello" a small blonde woman said. I was guessing she was the teacher, because people seemed afraid of her.**

"Leo, thats not a good way to judge people" Piper said, but then burst out laughing.

"Was she mean" Nyssa asked.

"Yes!" I said "I hated Mrs. Gindstriff"

Once again, they burst out laughing.

"That is the weirdest last name ever!" Jake shouted.

I thought it was a dumb name too, that explains the sad thing of this next part.

**"Hi Leo" she said "I'm Mrs. Gindstriff, your teacher"**

**I started cracking up.**

**"Whats so funny?" she asked me.**

**"Is that your actual name?" I asked, still laughing.**

**"Yes, it is" she said, getting mad "Now be a good little boy, and go sit in time out"**

**"Okay" I said, shrugging.**

**I sat in that chair, for what felt like hours, but really only ten minutes.**

**"Alright class" Mrs. Gindstriff said "We have a new student today. This is Leo Valdez" I stood up.**

**"Anybody have an questions for Leo?" she said.**

**A little girl raised her hand. I looked at her and was stunned. Her blonde curls fell over her bright blue eyes.**

"Awww! Leo's got a crush!" Connor yelled out.

"Leo, did you really like this chick?" Nico asked me. I had almost forgot he was sitting there.

"Yeah" I admitted "Josie was my first crush now let me finish"

**"Yes, Josie" She called out.**

**"Why did you move here?" Josie asked me.**

**I tensed up. I didn't want to just come out saying 'Oh yeah! I killed my mom in a fire that I started with my super cool fire abilities'. No, that would be weird.**

**I thought of something to say, and came up with a perfect lie.**

**"My parents are missionaries" I said, proud of my lie **(A/N thats a Max Ride reference!)

"Leo, thats really not a great lie" Travis told me.

"They believed it, and thats all that counts" I told him.

**"Oh, thats cool!" Josie said, smiling.**

**"Any other questions?" Mrs. Gindstriff asked.**

**"I have one" a boy with dark brown hair said "why don't you leave this class alone?"**

"What the heck" Katie said.

"Who is he?" Jake asked.

"Thats Nick, the school butt" I told them.

**"Nick! Go sit in the chair" Mrs. Gindstriff told him.**

**Yay! I thought, I wasn't the only one.**

**The day felt like it would never end. I had a hard time sitting still though. At one point, I figured out how to make a spit-ball thrower.**

"Leo, what have I told you about spit balls?" Piper said.

"There mean and gross" I responded.

"Good boy" she told me.

**When I was walking home from school, Nick came up to me.**

**"So, I saw you looking at Josie" he said.**

**"Yeah, she seems nice" I told him.**

**"Back off of her" he said.**

**I tried to comically avoid this.**

**"Hey Nick-Stick! Its all cool bro. I wont go for Joey, or Joanie, or what ever her name is"**

**That plan didn't work.**

**"Don't call me that" he said.**

**He was about to throw a 'punch' when Josie came over.**

**"Nick, give him a break" she said.**

**He was about to fight, but just walked away.**

**"Sorry about him. I'm Josie. Welcome to town" she said.**

**"Leo" I responded "Want me to walk you home?"**

**"That'd be great" she said, smiling.**

**She lived just a few blocks away from me. We walked and talked about everything. I walked her up to the porch of her perfect little house.**

**"Want to walk to school together tomorrow?" she asked me.**

**"I'd like that" I told her. She walked inside, and I ran off, to go tell somebody about Josie. Then I remembered, I didn't have anybody.**

"And that was my first day of school" I said.

"Wow, thats bitter sweet" Nyssa said.

The horn sounded for lunch, and we were all surprised how fast it had gone by.

"Can we do another story today?" Harley begged.

"Are you guys up for it?" I asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, after lunch is the school 'talent' show" I told them.

They all left, exited for the next story.

It felt good to be telling people this. I closed the door of the cabin, and headed up for lunch. I wonder what it was today. I hope its not pasta again, I really don't want to be in a small room with Harley after pasta again. He's the Gazzy of demigod world. I love those books. I'm like the only non-dyslexic kid at camp. Why is dyslexic so hard to spell?

Sorry, this is what goes on in my mind every day.

**In that last paragraph, if you don't know, Gazzy is a Maximum Ride character. His real name is the Gasman. Just a little fun to put in.**

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it, because now I have ideas for this story. And...**

**I Catherine Tyler {insert last name here} promise that I will update this more often.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was really caught up in my other story IMPORTANCE, yo should cheek it out!**

**In my stories I do polls so heres the first one:**

**Poll:**

**Who would win in a fight?**

**Jason Grace**

**Or**

**Percy Jackson?**

**REVIEW (::)**


	4. Not So Talent Show

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that I'm discontinuing this story. I just don't really feel it anymore. Sorry! :'(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April Fools! I would never discontinue this! Anyways, heres the chapter.**

**Leo's POV**

After lunch, we went back to my cabin. Good news: We didn't have pasta. Bad news: we had Mexican. I have a feeling this would be a bad session.

Anyways, we all worked out way back to the cabin to hear about the 'talent' show.

"So where were we?" Piper asked.

"Talent show" Jason responded.

"Alright" I said and got started with the story.

**I had been walking with Josie for the past week or so. She was my only friend. On the other hand, she was the only nice person in the class. I still haven't told her about my mom. Or Joe. Or anything about my past. All she knew was that I was living here, and that was all she needed.**

"Did she ever ask about it?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, Josie was smart. She knew I was telling a lie, but I didn't want to talk about it."

**One day, we were walking to school. Her blonde, curly hair was in two french braids, with her thin bags falling over her flash blue eyes. She was wearing jean shorts, and a blue plaid button down shirt. She look amazing.**

"Aww! Leo's got it ba-ad!" Travis sang "Aphrodite would be proud"

"Chill dude" I said "we were seven"

"Mom says, your never to young to be in love" Piper chimed in.

"I thought you hated your mom" I told her.

"I don't hate her" Piper exclaimed 'I just don't always agree with her"

"What ever you want to believe Pipes, what ever you want to believe"

**"Leo" Josie said "The school has a talent show coming up. Should I do something?"**

**"Yeah!" I exclaimed "What would you do?"**

**"Well, I play a lot of instruments , and I sing"**

**"Do both!" I said.**

**"Okay! Thanks Leo! What are you going to do?"**

**"I don't really have a talent" I told her.**

**"Everybody does! We just have to find it" she explained to me.**

**So for the next week, I would go to Josie's house. I of corse had to sneak around, because if Nick saw me with her, he would pound me.**

"You could take him!" Nico told me.

"Trust me, he was HUDGE!" I exclaimed.

**I learned more and more about Josie. She was really into music. She wasn't lying when she said that she played a lot of instruments. Just in her room she had a piano, violin, viola (It's like a bigger violin), cello (a big viola), ukelele, oboe, trumpet, and a guitar.**

"Sounds like a daughter of Apollo" Katie whispered.

"Wouldn't surprise me" I told her, honestly.

**"Alright Leo" Josie said, with a serious face "what are you good at?"**

**"Nothing much" I told her.**

**"Oh come on!" She joked "Your funny! How 'bout comedy!"**

**"I guess I could do that" I said, a little surprised.**

**"Sure you could! Just get up there, and show um what you got!"**

**The rest of the week, Josie and I practiced together. We also had to do homework together. I'm being dead serious when I say we were the perfect team. She would do our English and I would do our math. Josie was smart, but she couldn't do math to save a life.**

"Thats mean!" Katie said.

"She was awful at math!" I told them "But her English, and music made up for it"

**Finally, the day of the talent show came around. I woke up with Joe forgetting I was on the floor, and stepping on my face. I got up, and got to Josie's ASAP. We were both a little nervous. I knew she would do great. I had never heard her before, because she wanted to have 'the element of surprise'.**

**As I walked into school, I knew it would be a long day. It looked like the entire school was participating. **

**Piece of advise: NEVER GO TO AN ELEMENTARY TALENT SHOW. The whole school sat in the gym as people would sing. Every once and a while we would get a decent fifth grader, but that was it. And they all sang. It was always off key, or out of their rang.**

**Don't get me wrong, I cant sing to save a life, but these guys were AWFUL. The most entertaining thing we got was a forth grader dribbling a basket ball in place to 'Get your Head in the Game'.**

**Then it was me. The only people left was Josie and I. I walked on 'stage'. **

**"Hey. I'm Leo Valdez" I said "So, ugh, how bout that airline food" I I tried. Nothing. I looked off stage, and saw Josie nod at me. I focused on her, and looked forward. **

**"So, I was thinking, there's been 514 leap years since Caesar created it in 45BC. Without the extra day every four years, it would be July 28****th**** 2013. And the Mayan calendar didn't account for leap year, so the world should have ended seven months ago" **

**That got a small laugh.**

"Leo, how did you know that?" Piper asked me.

"I found it on line!" I said, proud of myself.

**"So the Mayans thought, 'Oh man! We ran our of paper. Thats really going to freak people out one day."**

**That got a bigger laugh.**

**"Speaking of dumb people, I asked this girl at my old school, Marianne, what gullible meant and she said 'Is it a scientific word for blonde?'"**

**People liked me. I cracked a few more jokes, and then my act was up. I felt bad for Josie, having to go on after I stole the show.**

"Self centered much?" Conner asked me.

"Just wait" I told him "She blew me out of the water"

**Josie walked on, wearing a bright blue dress, and holding her guitar. **

**"Hi! I'm Josie Phillips and I'm going to sing 'The Story of Us' by Taylor Swift.**

"Thats a hard song" Nyssa said "Lots of pitch changes"

**Josie strummed a bit on her guitar, and started to sing**

**"I use to think one day we'd tell the story of us**

**How we met and the sparks flew instantly.**

**And people would say 'Their the lucky ones'"**

**I was surprised at how good she was. The whole gym started to clap to the beat.**

**Josie became more confidant. She sang a little louder, and got a little prouder.**

"He-he. That rhymed." Harley put in.

**Then she came to the solo. I didn't think she could do it with an acoustic guitar, but she did. **

**"The end" she finished, and even the fifth graders stood up. True, she was seven, but she had talent. No, she didn't sound like Taylor Swift, but she kept the pitch and sounded good. **

**"Josie, that was great!" I told her as we met in the middle of all the chaos.**

**"Thanks Leo! You were amazing too!" **

**We barley got out of the madness of the school. It was packed, and impossible to get out of. When we stepped outside, we took a running start. About half way there, I carried her guitar for her. Even though it was half sized, it was heavy for a seven year old girl.**

**We talked about how she would be famous one day, and that I could be her manager.**

**I was upset when we got to her house, because then I would have to face Joe. I didn't tell Josie about the things Joe did to me. She didn't need to know. All she would do was worry. She never came over.**

**"Bye Josie" I said as we stepped on to her porch "You really were amazing" I handed her back her guitar.**

**"Bye Leo" she said "thanks. See you Monday?"**

**"Yeah, see you Monday"**

**She walked inside, and I went home to Joe.**

"Ugh! Joe is so mean!" Katie said.

"He gets even worse" I told her.

**"I'm home" I yelled when I walked in.**

**"Shut up" he yelled back.**

**I sighed and went to the room, hoping Joe was drunk and was crashing on the couch that night.**

"And that was the talent show!" I told them.

"Wow, sounds fun" Annabeth said.

"Not really"

"So whats the next story?" Harley asked me.

"I think it's the time me and Josie saved the world!"

"Really!"

"No"

"Oh"

"Tomorrow, we have when Joe first hit me"

They looked stunned, but we all came out of my cabin. This next story is when it all went bad for me.

**So what do you think? This took a little bit to type, but it was worth it! If you went to my elementary school, you know how bad those talent shows are. It was one of my worst childhood memories. **

**Anyways, if you like my stories cheek out my co-writer! PerseusSlayerOfMedusa, and I are working on most of his stories together (My favorites are Camp Half Titan, and Stolen: The Rise of Chaos. I have an OC in both those stories). I write the ideas, and sometimes write bits of those chapters, so if you like this cheek him out!**

**So, review and stuff. Sorry if this chapter stunk. I was at Alyssa's (My BFF!) house and we stayed up, like all night, so I'm really tired. But I didn't want you to think I died or something so I updated!**

**Poll**

**What story did you like better:**

**The Lost Hero**

**Or**

**The Son of Neptune?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Fernando the Roach!

**Hey! I don't really have anything important to say right now, so... Heres the chapter!**

**Leo's POV**

I woke up to Harley jumping on top of me.

"Leo!" he whined "Can you _PLEASE _tell us another story"

"After breakfast kiddo" I told him, pushing him off of me, and on to the floor.

I winced, he landed right on his shoulder blade and let out a small shrill of pain.

"Oh, Harley! I'm sorry little bro!" I said, getting down to help him up. He jumped back up, and swung his leg around on top of me to where he was on my back.

"Expect the unexpected" he said, from on top of my back "Now, take me to breakfast. Yah!"

I called the cabin up, and Harley rode on my back up to the pavilion. When we got there, he jumped off my back, and took a set next to me. I would never tell my other siblings, but Harley was my favorite. I mean, come on, we all pick favorites on every thing.

Anyways, when the food came along, I almost forgot to give an offering to the gods I was so hungry. My cabin was one of the fastest eaters, next to the Ares cabin. At this table, it was a war to get the food. After three minutes of just _trying_ to get food, we were all scarfing down bacon, ham, cheese, pancakes, waffles, and who knows what else.

In about an hour, the 'Leo Fan Club' was back in my cabin (no, thats not what they were actually called but I can dream!)

"So whats the next story?" Jason asked me.

"Joe, hitting me. That was a bad day" I started, going back to that _awful _memory.

**It had been a week sense the talent show. Things were normal between me and Josie.**

"Josie and _I_" Annabeth corrected.

"Bleh" I told her.

**We still walked to school together, but nothing else. I kind of wished the talent show hadn't ended, because I spent most of my time with her then.**

**After a hard day of school, I walked her back to her place. I couldn't get over how much I wanted to live with her. She had a perfect house, perfect parents, perfect life. **

**"Bye Leo! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said to me. **

**"Bye Josie" I told her, as I stepped down from her porch.**

**I kicked a rock as I was walking home, and was a little upset when that rock had to stay outside when I got home.**

**"Kid, is that you?" Joe called from the kitchen.**

"Why does he not call you Leo?" Harley asked me.

"It shows how much he cares" I told him.

**"Yeah" I told him.**

**"Get your butt in here!"**

**I walked into the kitchen. I looked around and saw a pice of cold pizza lying on the floor, the sink on, and running, and a roach on the floor trying to eat the pizza.**

**I was to interested in Fernando (my new pet roach!)**

"Wait" Piper said "First, you had a pet roach? And second, you named it Fernando?"

"Yes and yes" I told her "now let me finish the story"

"Yeah, jeez Piper" Conner snarked. Piper shot him a death glare.

**to notice a giant beer bottle come crashing down on my face.**

The room fell silent as all eyes became glued to me, and all ears listening to my every word.

**"Why weren't you home three hours ago?" he asked me.**

**"Because" I started "I was in school three hours ago. I get home at this time every day."**

**"Don't you sass me" he said throwing a punch at me. I 'cleverly' dodged it making him kick me in the ribs. I was now on the ground, looking into Fernando's little roach eyes.**

Most of the girls made an 'ewwww' face. Ah, I miss Fernando.

**"You" kick "will" kick "do" kick "what" kick "I" kick "say!" kick. My side was on fire. I had thought of a snarky comment, but decided against it. You know, don't want to hurt even more tomorrow.**

**And Joe left me there, bleeding on the floor.**

I didn't want to finish right there, so I kept telling the story.

**The next day, I woke up on the kitchen floor with Fernando wondering where the heck I was. I remembered that Joe had beat the crap out of me the night before and thats why I hurt so bad.**

**I looked at the clock and saw I was late to pick up Josie. It was 7:30 and I normally leave at 7:15 to get there at 7:35 and we got to school at 8:00. I got up and started to sprint to Josie's.**

**I got there around 7:40, and Josie was standing on the porch looking my direction.**

**"Leo, your late-"she started when she saw me. "Leo! What happened! Your wearing the same cloths you did yesterday! Tell me!"**

**I didn't want to tell her what had happened, so I did a Leo Lie.**

"A Leo Lie?" Katie asked.

"It's a lie, made by me Leo. Leo. Lie. Do you get it?"

I always win.

**"I forgot to change when I got home, and slept in" I told her.**

**"Okay, lets just get to school" she said.**

**Her bright blonde hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. Her bright blue eyes popped with her blue and green plaid dress. She really looked like an angel.**

**I don't want to boar you with school details, but the only interesting thing that happened was I pulled out my loose tooth and bled all over Mrs. Gindstriff's carpet. Ah, good times.**

**I'm going to fast forward to when I just got home.**

**"Leo!" Joe screamed from above "bring me a beer"**

**I went to the kitchen and found Fernando in the fridge, next to the beer. I picked up a Sam Adams and ran upstairs to Joe. **

**He threw his old broken bottle at my face, giving me a giant bleeding gash. He got up, ready to strike down.**

**"Wrong kind!" he said, hitting me right in the nose, causing a nose bleed.**

**I had had enough. I just stood up, and darted out the door.**

The whole room was in a giant suspense, on the edge of their sets, so I ruined it for them.

"And thats it for today folks!" and a giant 'awww' swept through the room.

"Oh! Come on Leo! Why make us wait!" Harley complained.

"Because I want to. Come on, lets go get lunch" I said and we walked out the doors, leaving every body wondering what was going to happen.

**So what do you think? Who wants to help me? Lets try to get this story to 100 reviews! I bet we can do it! Tell your friends, tell your parents, tell your friends parents, tell your friends parents neighbors, or better yet, tell your friends parents neighbors pet roach Fernando about this story! **

**And while your at it, cheek out my co-writer PerseusSlayerOfMedusa's stories! I know he is updating Camp Half Titan tonight, so you should see his stories. I write some of his chapters so if you like this, you will like that.**

**I was FaceTiming with Alyssa this whole time.**

**Poll**

**Do you know who Alyssa is yet?**

**Yes**

**Or**

**No?**


	6. On the Road Again

**Hey people! I don't have really anything important to say here but it feels weird not having something up here so heres my pre authors note. Theres a BIG surprise in this chapter, maybe. It depends. Tell me if you saw it coming.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<strong>

**Leo's POV**

"_Please tell us what happened after that_," Piper charm spoke to me. I had learned how to avoid charmspeak, but this was the fourth 'keep going' I had gotten all day, and it had only been an hour since the last story. So far Harley, Jason, Annabeth and now Piper had asked me to keep going.

Honestly, I don't know whats so interesting. They know I'm just going to run away. Maybe I'm just the only one with common sense.

"Okay, okay fine." I gave into Piper "Get the herd. Meet you there in five."  
>Piper smiled in victory, and went to go find my fan club.<p>

In five minuets, the gang was in the cabin ready for it.

"Hello!" I said in little kid show host voice "Welcome to Story Time with Leo!"

"How old do you think I am?" Harley asked me.

"Well then." I said, sounding offended. "You guys ready?"

'Yeah!' echoed across the cabin.

"Alright. I had just ran outside!" I started.

**As I bolted outside, the rain slapped my face like small bullets of water.**  
>"It was raining?" Annabeth asked. "Isn't that a bit cliché?"<p>

"Yup. It was very cliché. But trust me, it gets worse,"

**Wow. Of course it was raining. I giant clap of thunder roared above me, and I ran even harder. I heard distant yells from Joe calling me back to get my *beep* back in the house. Yeah, like I would ever go back.**

**As I ran through the neighborhood, I heard my name. But it wasn't Joe. It was Josie. How could she see me. I couldn't say goodbye to her. She was the only reason I didn't run earlier.**

**Then I ran into something.**

**"Leo? What are you doing! Its pouring rain and ten o'clock! Why aren't you at home?" Josie asked me.**

"Wait!" Travis asked "What did you run into?"  
>Nico sighed and said, "Josie, you idiot!"<p>

"But-oh! That makes more sense!"

**"Josie, I'm sorry. I can't tell you, but this is the last time I'm ever going to see you. I can't tell you." I told her.**

**"Why is this so dramatic?" she asked me, "Just tell me why your leaving!"**

**I heard sirens in the distance. Crap. Joe had called the cops on me. I had to do something, and fast. I had to options: Either turn myself in and get Joe arrested for using me as a punching bag or take the suicidal way out. I chose number two.**

**I grabbed Josie's arm, and jumped into, what we called, 'The Neighborhood Ditch' which is pretty self explanatory. Its a ditch, in the neighborhood.**

"Are't you guys creative." Katie said sarcastically.

"We were seven!" I told her.

**The rain was getting heaver. The ditch was starting to flood. My torn up jeans, and ratty 'Life is Good' shirt were getting soaked. Josie had it worse than I did. Her two little french braids were falling out and her jean shorts and pink Justice tee-shirt were drenched. She was shivering from the cold.**

**"What are we doing?" she asked me in a whisper.**  
><strong>"I can't let those cops find me!" I told her.<strong>

**"Why?"**

**"Just because!"**

**"Tell me!"**

**"Fine! Joe hits me, I ran away tonight and he called the cops. Happy?" I spat at her. I instantly apologized to her. It wasn't her fault, she even tried to help.**

**"Your fine. But why didn't you tell me about Joe? I could have helped."**

**"Yeah, but then I would be shipped off to a different foster home and never see you again." I told her.**

**"Leo, am I really worth it? I know your parents aren't missionaries. I know that you never had a dad. I know that your mom is dead, I don't know how but I know. The same thing happened to me, but I got lucky and my parents adopted me. But you need to get out of here Leo. Please. I don't want him to hurt you". Josie said.**

"This is getting good!" Harley said shoving a pice of popcorn into his mouth (where did that come from?)

**I had finally met someone like me, and she wanted me to let it all go. I had just noticed that the water was almost killing Josie. We were lying on out stomachs in a ditch in the pouring rain. I was bigger than Josie by at least fifteen pounds. We were both officially drenched. The sirens came closer and we stood up, reveling ourselves.**

**"Are you the Valdez kid?" the officer asked me.**

**"Yeah, Leo Valdez."**

**"Well your father called in saying you ran away for no reason? This could take you to juvie!"**

**"No!" Josie yelled "He's abused! Look!" she took my arm and shoed him where Joe slashed me with the bottle. "And here!" she said pointing to my eye.**

**"Is this true?" the officer asked me.**

**"Y-y-yes sir." I stuttered out.**

**Then, Mr. Maples ran out at me.**

**"Leo Valdez! I find you a home and you run away!"**

**"Sir, Mr. Mudge is abusive." Josie said calmly.**

**"Who are you?" Mr. Maples asked her.**

**"Josie Phillips. I'm Leo's friend. Can we please get out of this rain!"**  
><strong>They shuttled us to a cop car. I sat in the back next to Josie. She could tell I was afraid, and she grabbed my hand. I sent her morse code, that I had taught her earlier, and said 'thanks'. She sent back 'any time. Everything okay'. I felt happy, being with Josie.<strong>

**I noticed nobody had spoke in a long time. I saw a small tear in Piper's kaleidoscope eyes. I was getting deep.**  
><strong>After a while of riding in the car, they took us into an interrogation room.<strong>  
><strong>There was me, Josie, Mr. Maples, and some man who was asked us about Joe and that night and my relationship with Josie. He was being all mysterious I named him 'Fat Confucius'<strong>

"Real creative," Nico said.

**"So why did you start to run away?" Fat Confucius asked me.**

**"Joe threw a beer bottle at me." I answered.**

**"What is your relationship with Josie Phillips?"**

**"She's my best friend."**

**"How long has Joseph Mudge been hitting you?"**

**"He started about a week ago."**

**And we went on like that for hours. Then one of the worst things happened.**

"What?" Harley asked.

"Just wait a second!" Nyssa yelled at him.

"Harsh." he told her.

**I had to say goodbye. Mr. Maples was there, trying to get me into his BMW, and Josie's parents were telling her to come on, because it was late.**  
><strong>I ran up to her, and looked her in the eye.<strong>

**"Goodbye, Josie." I told her.**

**"Goodbye, Leo."**  
><strong>"You were the best friend I ever had." I said, trying not to cry.<strong>

**"Will I ever see you again?" she asked me, her bright blue eyes filled with tears.**

**"I doubt it. Mr. Maples wants me away from here."**

**"Leo?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I love you." she said pulling me into a hug. I had waited my whole life (okay, six weeks) to hear her say this. I can't believe it ended like this.**  
><strong>"I love you, too." I said, and she was pulled away from me.<strong>

"And that was my life with Joe." I finished.

"Wow. Did you ever see Josie again?" Jason asked me.

"Nope. Never did."

"Do you miss her?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I do. Even to this day."

Then we heard a big commotion outside.

"What do you think it is?" Jake asked.

"Lets find out." Annabeth said.

We walked up the hill to see a crowd formed at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"Whats up there?" I asked some random camper.

"Newbie!" they responded.

I ran up the hill to see the new kid. She had a few scratches on her face, but not to bad. But I wasn't focused on her scars. I was focused on her bright blue eyes, that I had last seen full of tears. Her bright blonde hair pulled into two french braids.

I didn't believe it.

"Josie?" I called out.

So was that a cliff hanger? Or did you totally see it coming? Yeah, I know this chapter was a bit cliché, but was it a good cliché?  
>Alyssa was here, and she's making a play with emoji. I worry about her sometimes. And if you don't know, she's my BFF and as ALWAYS at my house.<br>So cheek out my co-writer PerseusSlayerOfMedusa! We're almost done with Camp Half Titan, and the fight scene is EPIC!  
>So review!<p>

Poll

Which couple

Jasper

Or

Jeyna?


	7. Josie is Back?

**Hey guys! Wow. Just wow. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! So many reviews! That made me so happy! But, I also just had to kill off a character in my co-writers story so I'm sad. Mixed feelings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Josie. I got her name from a popular chick at my school and her looks and personality are of my friend Emme's little sister. I'm not very creative.**

**Leo's POV**

Whoa. Was that really Josie. I was to stunned to say anything, but of corse I had to blurt out 'Josie' causing the whole camp to look at me. Including Josie.

"Leo?" she asked me, looking stunned "are you Leo Valdez?"

"In the flesh" I said, trying to sound cool. It didn't work very well.

"What happened! I never saw you since the police station!" she hugged me tight, and I felt good seeing her. I had missed her so much.

"Well, you came at the right time. I'm telling my friends about my foster home experience. I just finished the police station"

"Wow. I just can't believe I'm seeing you again. I thought you were gone forever! No can you tell me where I am. I'm so confused"

Ah, same old Josie. I grabbed her arm, and started to take her around camp.

"Yeah, you see Josie, you know how you were adopted"

"Yeah"

"Well, thats because your dad is a Greek god. So is mine. We are what we call a demigod or half-blood. This is a camp for us. We train to fight monsters that try to kill us."

"Wait, so theres such thing as a Greek god? This is not real" she said, sitting down on a log.

"Yeah, its a lot to take in. I remember my first day"

"Really! What happened!" she asked, excited.

"I was on a flying chariot with my best friends, Piper and Jason, and we crashed into the lake"

"Oh" she said, a little confused. "Who is your dad?"

"Hephastas, god of fire and blacksmithering"

"Leo, blacksmithering isn't a word. Who do you think my dad is?" she asked me. I was surprised on how easy she was taking this. She had always been a dreamer though, maybe that was why.

"I don't really know" I told her. I actually did have a decent guess. Apollo. I was so right because within that second, a golden harp appeared above her head, and she tried to look at it.

"Ohmygosh!" she yelled. "Who is that!" she asked me.

"Apollo" I told her "god of music"

"Thats so cool!" she practically screamed.

"So, what happened to you?" I asked her, wondering.

Her face fell. She stopped being her old perky self, and I started to want to know what happened even more.

"I bet you don't want to tell it twice, so come with me"

She nodded her head an followed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In an hour, the gang was back in the cabin wondering what we were doing.

"Alright guys. I have some important news" I said.

"Whats up?" Jason asked.

"Well, I would like you to meet Miss. Josie Phillips" and Josie walked into the cabin.

"Wait" Piper said "Is that really Josie?"

"Yup!" I told her "daughter of Apollo. We just finished out unit on Joe, and Josie was in important part of it" I said, trying to sound like a teacher. "So, Josie is going to tell us her story. Don't worry, we will get back to me tomorrow."

Josie gave me a glare, and I smiled at her.

"Okay" she started "I'm Josie, and apparently you already know the most exciting part of my life. Well, this is just what happened after Leo left" and Josie started her story.

**I know this was short! I just HAD to update because of my almost cliff hanger last chapter. Next will be Josie's whole story, and then back to Leo. I've been writing with my co-writer all day, so I'm tired. But, cheek him out: PerseusSlayerOfMedusa. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I promise, I will have the next chapter by Tuesday.**

**Poll**

**Are you mad that I made Josie come back?**

**Yes**

**Or**

**No?**

**Sorry! It was short!**


	8. So, Tell Me About Yourself

**Hey! Long time no write! I've just been dealing with A TON of drama lately, so thats why I haven't been updating. I'm home sick tomorrow with strep! So, I can do another chapter tomorrow! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all the 'Broken Angels'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or Maximum Ride. **

**Leo's POV**

Josie was about to tell us her story. I've always wanted to know what had happened to her, and I was about to find out.

"Okay" she said.

**When Leo left, school changed for me. I felt like everything had changed. There was nobody to walk me to school, and nobody to tell me that it would be okay. It was a hard summer. When I came back to school the next year, Nick had apparently 'called dibs' now that Leo had left.**

"Does a second grader even know what dibs are?" I asked.

Harley answered with a "Yeah we do! Its the little bite sized ice cream things!"

We all burst out laughing.

"Josie, continue" I told her.

**So, I had Nick hitting on me every second, and I didn't really have any friends. Then, I finally made one. She was an outcast. Everybody made fun of her, mainly because of her name.**

"What was it?" Piper asked.

"Cakee" Josie told them. "Like the color khaki. It was shot for Catherine"

"Thats not so weird" Annabeth said "I think it's creative!"

"So did I!" Josie said "but, people called her weird"

**Anyways, Cakee was always made fun of. I was the only one nice to her. She was a really sweet girl. She was never mean, just quiet. She had light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and pale gray eyes. One day, she was sitting alone in the corner, reading 'Maximum Ride'. I asked her what it was and she told me. I had no idea how she knew how to read, but she was getting through this book and understanding it.**

"Really?" I said "I'm not dyslexic, but I can barley read Max Ride. Impressive kid"

"Very" Josie responded.

**She explained to me what it was about, and I thought it was amazing. At break, we went outside. We pretended to be 'The Flock'. Cakee had never looked so happy. I invited her over, and I asked my parents to get 'Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever' on a tape for us, and we stayed up until 10:00 listening to it.**

**The next day was Saturday. We went to the park, and acted out another seen. We saw a girl from our school, Libby. She was playing with her brothers Tyler and Will, who were a year older than us. Tyler and Will also had their friend Alec with them.**

**Well, Libby wanted to hang out with some girls, so she walked over to us, and said "Hey!"**

**We talked to her for a bit, and then the boys came over. I saw Cakee blush when Will sat down by her. Apparently, they had all heard of Max Ride too! We all played together until the day ended. We each had a part:**

**I was Angel. Alec was Gazzy. Libby was Nudge. Tyler was Iggy. Will was Fang. And Cakee was Max.**

"Why would you want to be Angel?" Jason asked her.

"I didn't know she would turn psycho!" Josie said.

**Throughout elementary school, we were called 'The Flock'. We were always together. We hung out in Middle School too.**

**We all knew Cakee was a quiet person, but lately, she was almost silent. School was almost out, and she was still wearing long sleeves.**

**"Hey chica!" I said to her one day as I walked into the cafeteria.**

**"Oh, hey Josie"**

**"Okay Cakee, we have been friends since the second grade, I know when your sad. Whats up?"**

**"Josie, what happens when you die?" she asked me. I was slightly taken back. What? **

**"Well, I don't really know. Its hard to say. If your Christian, you would go to Heaven. If you believed in Greek myths, you would go to the Underworld, or Elysium"**

"Ironic" I heard Harley whisper.

**"Thanks Jo" she responded.**

**"Why would you ask something like that?"**

**"I don't know. Just wondering"**

**She really did know. She knew exactly why she had asked that question, and we were all to stupid to realize what she was going through. I woke up the next morning, and my parents were listening to the news.**

**I heard the reporter say "And in other news, Catherine or Cakee Wilks was killed last night"**

**I almost did a spit take with my OJ. I ran over to the TV to see what was going on.**

**"She has been abused for years. She left a letter before she got killed thanking her best friends Tyler, Will, Alec, Libby and most of all Josie AKA, as quoted 'The Flock'. It says she would have killed herself if not for these 5 kids. But, her parents got to her first. They now are in prison for a time that is not decided. Back to you Don"**

**I ran to my room and cried it out. My best friend was dead. It was all to much. The rest of school was a blur. 'The Flock' slowly drifted away until we didn't even talk anymore.**

**I had never forgot Leo, he was always a big part of my life. Every now and then, I would try to remember if he was real or not. It felt like he wasn't but I knew he was. **

**Freshmen year of high school, Nick had stopped hitting on me. I was just the shy song writer in the back. Freshman year was hard. A bunch of unexplainable things kept happening. Finally, a hellhound attacked my school. Not many people could see it, but I could. Finally, a satyr found me and took me here. **

**I never thought I would ever see Leo again, but here he is.**

"And thats my story" Josie finished.

"Wow. Thats kind of sad" Piper said.

"Yeah, Cakee was a great friend. She'll always have a special place in my heart. She's what I call a 'Broken Angel' meaning a kid with a hard life, but will someday end up where they were meant to be"

Then, I heard the conch horn sound.

"Whats that?" Josie asked.

"Food, come on" I told her.

I would have to start my next story tomorrow.

**So, what do you think? I know it has been FOR EVER but, my co-writer just finished his story that I was helping him on, so I was really focused on that.**

**And yes, it is possible for a 8 year old to read Max Ride. My brother read Harry Potter when he was 5. Yeah...he's the smart one.**

**So, yeah.**

**Poll:**

**Have you ever read Maximum Ride? (MY FAVORITE BOOK'S EVER!)**

**Yes**

**Or**

**No**


	9. MindBlown

**So, I'm home sick again today, so I decided to update! My moms picking up my brother and cousin, and getting The Serpents Shadow an I have about an hour to kill. So lets do this!**

**Dis.: I don't own PJO.**

**Leo's POV**

So, it was Josie's first time hearing the rest of my story. This was pretty nerve wrecking. Especially when I'm at house six with...well, I'll go more into that later.

Anyways, we had all gathered into my cabin after breakfast. Josie took a seat next to Piper, and Piper by Jason, and Jason by Nyssa, and Nyssa by Harley, and so on.

"All right guys, house numero dose" I said.

There was a sea of 'yay' whispers, as I began to start to tell the story.

**Alright, this was home number two, when I was eight and in second grade. Mr. Maples had me back in his office and looking for homes again. I noticed he had described me as 'a polite, sweet, smart, enthusiastic child who loves life and wants the best for the people around him'.**

**Wow. Was I really that hard to sell?**

I got a few snickers across the cabin.

**Finally, after another week, Mr. Maples was driving me to Destin Florida home of the Culger family. Single parents that couldn't have kids, so they adopted me. Oh the fun I will have.**

**As we pulled into the driveway of a beautiful white mansion, I thought he had the wrong address, but no this was my new home.**

**Some dork in a tux opened my door, and showed me inside. Mr. Maples was close behind.**

**"Hello?" I called out. Then, a young woman, maybe late twenties came up to me.**

**"Are you Leo?" she asks me.**

**"Um, yeah" I respond a little afraid. This lady was high class. I couldn't go around acting, well...you know...like Leo.**

Everybody burst out laughing.

"Leo, you got Josie to be your friend by being you" Nico said.

"Yeah, but Josie was Josie. She was easy" I honestly said.

Josie looked a little sad when I said that. I'll have to talk to her later.

**"I'm Olivia Culger. Your new mom!" she hugged me. "Now your dad isn't here yet, but he was very upset when he learned he could't be here for your arrival. I'm just so happy I finally have a son!"**

**Wow. She seamed nice enough. They had their butler, Dauntless,**

"Isn't that a character from 'Once Upon a Mattress?'" Josie asked.

"Let's just hope he's not in love with a girl named Fred" Piper said.

I didn't get it, but laughed anyways.

**Show me to my room. It didn't even look like a room. More like a house. I had my own set of stairs! It was blue, and big and everything I can even think of! It was amazing.**

**Dauntless told me that for meals, just ask their private chef, Piscal, for anything. And that we had family dinners. This place was amazing! Though, I knew everything had a package (See! I learn _some_ things from watching 'How I Met Your Mother')**

**About an hour later, I said goodbye to Mr. Maples and just kept thinking what this package was. I knew this though: I would find out soon.**

"And I'm stoping there today, because we are all _way_ behind on training" I said.

They all sighed, and walked out of my cabin. Man, this was going to be a fun story!

**AN: So what do you think? The Once Upon a Mattress thing is this: My troupe does a number called 'Song of Love' from that and it's about a guy named Dauntless who is in love with a girl named Fred. Thats literally how every verse starts with 'I'm in love with a girl named Fred'.**

**So, cheek out my other stories! Please! And review! The more reviews I get, the more I write.**

**Sorry, this was short. I'm still sick, so my brain isn't ready for long chapters yet.**

**Poll (Kind of):**

**What was the saddest PJO death in the sires? **

**Examples:**

**Zoe**

**Bianca **

**Luke**

**Michael Yew**

**Selina**

**Luke**

**Ethan**

**And others. What was the saddest in _YOUR _opinion?**


	10. Jack and Bridget

**Hey everybody! How's life? This is my third chapter of the four I'm writing today. I wrote one chapter for my co-writers story All For One, and another for his story Stolen: The Rise of Chaos. I also have to update my Maximum Ride story Fight the Night, so I'm busy tonight.**

**Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or this computer I'm writing on (thanks Alyssa!)**

**Leo's POV.**

We were on the Culger family, probably the stupidest run away things I've ever done. I was more nervous about this one than others, because I knew I could still be at this house. I could still be living here. Oh well, live and learn.

Josie was adapting well to camp. She had major talent, and made plenty of friends. I still couldn't stand thinking about house six. I had no idea how Josie would react to Allie. Man, this was going to get interesting.

Harley had been hanging on me for a while trying to get spoilers on my story. I almost slipped up once, when he was listing off random girls names, but I covered myself pretty well.

Piper tried to charmspeak me into telling her something, but I am slowly learning how to avoid it. Haha! Take that Piper!

We got back to the cabin, and I got ready to tell what happened next.

"Well, it was about a week into life with the Culger's"

**"Leo?" Olivia said, walking into my room.**

**"Yeah Olivia?" I asked her, slowly waking up.**

**"Oh, I told you! Call me mom!" **

**"Okay. Whats up?"**

**"I enrolled you in school. Come on, you start today!"**

**My mind flashed in a million directions. What would it be like? Would there be mean people? Would I meet another girl like Josie?**

Josie blushed as I said it.

**I quickly got up, and dressed. I ran down the giant set of stair, and sat down at my seat. Piscal had prepared chocolate chip pancakes for me. Olivia took a seat next to me and started to tell me about school as I devoured those pancakes.**

**"Its called AW Prep, standing for Atlantic Waters Prep-" and I did a spit take with my milk.**

**"A prep school?" I asked.**

"I can't see Leo at a prep school" Nyssa said.

"Nether can I" Piper said.

**"Yes a prep school. Its far better than public schools. Trust me" she said.**

**With in an hour, Olivia was driving me in her red porsche to AW Prep.**

**"Hello" Olivia said when we got to the office "I'm Olivia Culger, and I enrolled my son Leo Valdez in school last week"**

**"Ah yes!" the lady at the desk said "Mr. Valdez you will be in Mrs. Parson's second grade class. Thank you Mrs. Culger, I will take it from here"**

**"Okay Leo" Olivia said "I will pick you up at 3:30, and take you home. Try to make friends, and be nice. Okay?"**

**"Okay mom" I said. She smiled and left. The lady at the office gave me a heap of cloths. I was confused at first and then she said "Its your new school uniform!" and my smile dropped.**

"A school uniform?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, it was _awful_" I told her.

**After I had changed, the lady took me to Mrs. Parson's room. As I entered all eyes appeared on me. They were all sitting on the floor, and the teacher, Mrs. Parson, was reading a book that said on the cover 'Nancy Drew and the Clue Crew: The Sleepover Sleuths'.**

**"Hello Mrs. Parson" the lady said "this is your new student Leo Valdez"**

**"Hello Leo!" Mrs. Parson said, a smile on her face. "Welcome to our class!"**

**The lady left the room, and the kids kept staring at me.**

**"Have a seat on the carpet next to Jack. Jack, raise your hand"**

**A boy who had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes raised his hand, and I took a seat next to him.**

**"Hi! I'm Jack Alton!" he said.**

**"Leo Valdez" I said back. "So what is this book about?"**

**"Oh, just some girl named Nancy and her two friends who solve mysteries" he told me.**

**Mrs. Parson read for about thirty minutes, and then we had math, my best subject. When we went back to our desks, she put me by Jack and I helped him with his math.**

**By lunch, Jack and I were best friends. I didn't notice any other girls, but Jack sure did. During lunch, I saw him eyeing a red head.**

**"Dude, do you like her?" I ask him.**

**"Yeah, a little bit" I said, truthfully.**

**"Whats her name?" I ask him.**

**"Bridget" he told me "She came from Ireland last year, and is super nice"**

**"Does she speak Irish?"**

**"Yeah, and English"**

**"She seams cool"**

**"Oh she is. What about you? Any girls where you came from?"**

**I tensed up.**

As I said this, so did Josie.

**"Well, there was one girl"**

**"Tell. Me. Her. Name" Jack demanded.**

**"Josie. Josie Phillips"**

**"Was she hot?" he asked.**

**"Oh yeah" I told him.**

"Wooo!" Piper yelled out, having fun with this.

Josie blushed. I couldn't blame her, but I wasn't going to tell this story wrong.

**"Nice dude" he said, as we filed back into Mrs. Parson's class.**

**The rest of the day was a blur. I remember a few things, but nothing important. At 3:30, kids started grabbing their backpacks, and getting homework. I was bummed that we had homework, but then Jack asked me if we wanted to do it together, and I felt my heart jump a bit. I made a friend! I asked Mrs. Parson if we could use her phone, and she said yes. We walked over to the giant wall phone, and I typed in Olivia's number.**

**"Hello?" she answered.**

**"Hi mom! It's Leo"**

**"Oh hi Leo! Whats up?"**

**"I was wondering if I could have a friend from school over?"**

**"Yes! Of corse you can! I'll tell Piscal to make some cookies for you two!"**

**"Thanks mom! We'll be out in a sec!" and I hung up.**

**Jack did the same thing, and then we were sitting in Olivia's porsche on our way home. **

**It just accord to me, that this was home.**

"Aww! Thats sweet!" Piper said.

"Guys, I just realized something" Jason said.

"What?" I asked.

"We haven't trained in about a week..."

And we were out of that door faster than, well, demigods who were about to get in trouble from a centaur.

**So what did you think? Yes, I cheeked Bridget is an Irish name. I was going to do Brigid, but I think that would be pushing the Max Ride a bit to much.**

**So, do you want to know who Allie is? To tell you a secret, it takes me about 7 minutes to name a character. I was about to name her Joey, than I realized how stupid that would be, and then Mia, and ect. I decided on Allie by looking at a picture of the time I was an orphan in ANNIE, and my friend Allie was in it! How creative am I?**

**So, does this look reasonable?**

**0-3 reviews: I update when ever I next have time.**

**4-6 reviews: I update Wednesday **

**6 or more reviews: Tomorrow!**

**Does that seam okay?**

**Poll:**

**What do you think of Josie?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. How To Flirt With an Irish Girl101

**Wow. You guys scare me sometimes with the crazy amount of reviews. 10 FLOCKING REVIEWS! Thats AMAZING. **

**So, I like this guy (lets call him Steve!) and I told one of my friends (lets call her Jane!) that I liked Steve. Well, about a week after that, Jane was over at my house. When she went home, Alyssa texted me saying 'Did Jane talk to Steve' and I said 'Idk, why?' and Alyssa said 'well, I'm texting Steve right now' 'Oh, ask him what she said' (and this is weird, because Steve _always_ texts me at night) and Alyssa said 'OHMYGOSH! Jane told Steve you liked him'**

**So that was the highlight of my night. No, their names aren't Steve and Jane, but Alyssa is the actual name. What do you think of all this?**

**So thats my rant. Here's the chapter.**

**Leo's POV.**

After we had trained for a while, we figured we would sneak back inside to hear some more of my story. This was one of the best parts for me: I got to play match maker.

Match maker, it reminded me of when Harry had pushed me and Allie together. Man, me and Allie were something, but more on that later.

"Hey guys! You ready for more story?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they all yelled out.

"Alright, this is where we learn more about Jack and Bridget"

**"Whoa!" Jack said as we entered my house. "This is your house?"**

**Olivia smiled, and nodded. "Leo, Jack, Piscal made cookies for you two!" and before we knew it, we were sprinting down the large marble hallway into the big glass kitchen, where hot chocolate chip cookies sat on a plate.**

**We dug in. With in minuets, they were halfway gone. Olivia and Jack made small talk, and in about thirty minuets, we were in my room doing math homework. Oh joy.**

"Come on, math wasn't _that_ bad" Piper said.

"It was bad enough for me to use sarcasm" I told her.

**"So Jack, whats the full deal with you and 'The Red Haired Wonder'?"**

Josie snickered at that. I guess she hadn't forgotten the books.

**"Well" he started "Bridget moved here from Ireland a few years ago. When she first got here, she didn't speak much English. She can speak it fluently now, but back then, it was pretty bad. I kind of helped her. I don't speak Irish, but I can do some now"**

**"Dude, thats so cool!" I told him.**

**"Go raibh maith agat!" he told me.**

**"What?"**

**"That means thank you in Irish"**

**"Thats way cool!"**

**"Yeah, its fun. Can you speak Spanish?"**

**"Si! Yo crecí hablando español" I told him.**

**"Meaning?"**

**"Yeah! I was raised speaking Spanish"**

"Leo! Say something in Spanish!" Conner yelled out.

"Cállate, estoy contando una historia!"

"What does that mean?" Travis asked.

"Shut up, I'm telling a story"

"Harsh"

**"Alright, keep going with your story" I told Jack.**

**"Okay. So, around first grade, Bridget mastered English. People started to talk to her more often. She made friends. Me and her still talk, but we just aren't as close as we use to be. I really like her, I just have no idea what to do"**

**"I know what to do" I said.**

**"What?"**

**"I'm going to get you and Bridget together"**

**"How?"**

**"Music"**

**"I can't play anything"**

**"Yes, but my friend Josie"**

Josie grinned at her name being brought up.

**"Was a musical prodigy. She taught me how to play some of the ukelele"**

**"Do you have a uke?" he asked.**

**"I'm not sure. But, we have a music room so there has to be something!"**

**So that was when, we were sprinting down the stairs, down a few hall ways, and through a few doors when we found the music room.**

**It was a sound proof room with a bunch of instruments inside. There were guitars hanging from the walls, violins in cases, trumpets in rows, and almost every instrument imagined.**

**There we saw it. A small, brown, 4 stringed ukelele. I picked it up, and handed it to Jack. He looked a little afraid, but took a set on our three leg stool. **

**"So, what did Josie teach you?"**

"Hey Soul Sister, Some Where Over the Rainbow-" Josie started.

"Josie?" I said.

"Sorry"

I let out a small laugh.

**"Hey Soul Sister, Some Where Over the Rainbow-"**

"Didn't I just say that?"

**"But the one for you, is I'm Yours"**

**"You sure about this Leo?" Jack asked me.**

**"Are you doubting my mad skills?"**

**"No, but-"**

**"Jack, trust me! If Josie can teach me, I can teach you"**

**"Okay"**

**I couldn't really teach him. I was a bad player to begin with, and I still can't play this song.**

"Really Leo? How many times did we go over this song?"

"A bunch..."

**So we used a tab. And in an hour, he could play an A chord. Well, thats progress! His mom would be there soon, so we decided to work more on this next time he came over.**

**"Jack!" Olivia called from the front room "Your mom is here"**

**As we got upstairs, we saw that Olivia and Jack's mom were talking about PTA and stuff that I didn't really care about.**

**"Bye Jack" I said.**

**"Bye Leo" he said.**

**I watched out the window as they pulled out of our huge driveway.**

**"Leo!" Olivia yelled "I'm so proud of you! You made a friend on your first day! So tell me, any cute girls?"**

**"Mom! Well, Jack likes a girl named Bridget-"**

**"Wait, is this Bridget from Ireland?"**

**"Yeah how did you know?"**

**"She lives a few doors down!"**

**Wow. This was ironic. Jack is going to be happy when I tell him about this.**

**"I'm a go up stairs!" I yell out.**

**"Okay! Come back down for dinner!"**

**"Kay"**

**And I run upstairs, thinking of how I'm going to get Jack and Bridget together.**

"Wow. Do they really get together?" Josie asked.

"I'm not telling. Your all going to have to wait!"

A sigh rippled throughout the cabin, and I laughed. I knew how it would end, but that didn't mean it would be good.

**And so thats the chapter. How was it? Okay? THIS STORY HAS 90 REVIEWS! Thank you all _so_ much for all the support. And yes, that was real Spanish and Irish. I have a translator app.**

**Heres the deal: Who ever in my 100****th**** review, I will:**

**Give them a shout out**

**Read/review all stories (unless I haven't read those books)**

**And**

**Give them a sneak peek on what happened's to Leo later on...**

**So don't you want to be that lucky reviewer? Well, to do it I need to get to 100 reviews! So _please_ review this!**

**Also tell me what you think of what happened with me, Alyssa, Steve, and Jane.**

**Poll:**

**Should I make a songfic for Reyna with the song 'On My Own' from Les Miserablés?**


	12. Are You Flocking Serious?

**Hey people! I'm SO happy! Thank you all so much for all the support on this story! It has really made me happy. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I have a good reason. I was in North Carolina for my cousin's wedding from Thursday-Sunday and got back late Sunday night. Then I have theater school from Monday-Friday this week, from 9-4 central time. On top of all that, my mom is on vacation.**

**So over all, I have been crazy busy. But I'm updating now so it's okay!**

**Here you go!**

**Leo's POV**

It had been a few days since I told my story. It was driving some of us insane. Like Harley for instance...

_Flashback_

_"Leo!" my little brother whined._

_"Yeah" I replied back to him._

_"Why haven't you told us any stories?"_

_"Because we've been training"_

_"But you will do _anything _to get out of training"_

_I thought about that for a minute. And made a conclusion: he was 100% right._

_"Alright Harley, tell you what. Next time we have time, I'll say what happened"_

_"No! I need to know _now_! We can't leave Jack and Bridget by themselves!"_

_"Okay fine. Lets go tell some story"_

_Harley curled his hand into a fist, and pumped it up into the air._

_End Flashback_

So thats how we got here. Sitting in a circle in my cabin, getting ready to hear what happened next in 'The Saga of the Great Leo Valdez'

"Leo" Nyssa started "for the last time, we are not going to call it 'The Saga of the Great Leo Valdez'. It's sounds like a cheesy romance novel"

"How would you know what a romance novel sounds like?" Thalia asked.

Nyssa turned red. "Piper reads them, and I hang out with Piper. A lot. So I know what they look like" she seamed happy with her lie. Piper just let it slip, covering for her.

"Alright, so I was helping Jack get with Bridget"

**So, it was the day after I had (kind of) taught Jack the ukelele. Today was a 'build up' day. He was going to talk to Bridget, and see what happened.**

**"You ready my man!" I say to him as we enter the building.**

**"I guess. I'm a little nervous though" he admitted.**

**"Well, just follow my life saying: WWDHD?"**

**"What the heck does that mean?"**

**"What would David****Hasselhoff ****do?"**

**"Oh, thanks Leo! Thats really good advise!"**

**"Now. Go. Get her!" I say as I push him off towards Bridget.**

**Jack slowly approached Bridget, and he was about to say what would make, or break him.**

The tension in the room was thick. Everybody needed to know.

**And Jack said-**

And I was cut off by the conch horn sounding for lunch.

"Are you flocking serious!" Josie screamed.

"Did you just say flocking instead of the F word?" I asked her.

"Sorry. Maximum Ride left a mark on me" she admitted.

"Well, are you going to finish?" Jason asked.

"I will after lunch" I told them.

"What!" they all screamed.

"Sorry, it's food, and Leo needs food for a good story!"

They all sighed, and I could tell that they were annoyed with me.

Haha, Leo always wins.

**I know it was short, but I felt like keeping you guys in suspense. You know, thats whats up.**

**So, I feel like you guys should know about me, you know stuff like first name, hobbies, dream job, ect. So, ask me what ever you want, and I will answer one question every chapter!**

**So, here is the first one (I made it up!)**

**Q: What is your name?**

**A: Cat. It's short for Catherine, and my full name is Catherine Tyler ******. I named one of my female characters Tyler because of my middle name.**

**So, ask me ANYTHING!**

**Poll:**

**What series do you like better?**

**Maximum Ride**

**Or**

**Hunger Games?**


	13. Third Wheeling Around

**Hey everybody! How's life? Well, I noticed today that this is my last Culger family entry! Wow, this family went by fast! I already have an idea for the next family so that will be fun! So, this is the run away chapter!**

**Leo's POV.**

Like a boss. All my friends have been wondering what happened for about 3 days. We haven't had time to finish the rest of the Culger family.

It was that Saturday when we had a free day, that we finally got back to my cabin to finish this part.

"Who's ready for the rest of the story?" I yell out.

"Yes!" they all complain.

"Get on with it Valdez!" Nyssa snapped at me.

"Okay, okay. On with Jack and Bridget"

**And Jack said "Hey Bridget!"**

**She smiled at him, with her red hair falling over her eyes "Hi Jack! How's life been!"**

**"Good, how about you?" he responded, getting less afraid.**

**"Great, but I haven't talked to you in ages! Why don't you ever sit with me?"**

**Jack blushed a bit. "Because you're a popular, and I'm not allowed to sit with people like you" he said, way to fast.**

**"Jack, just because I hang out with them, doesn't mean you can't! Why don't you come and sit with me today"**

**"Yeah I would love to!" Jack said, excitedly. But then, he looked back at me.** **"Only if Leo can come too" he said, and smiled at me.**

**"Yeah, of corse!" Bridget smiled.**

**At lunch, Jack and I followed Bridget to her table. She introduced us to her friends Kaitlin, Abbie, Hannah, Alissa, and Taylor. They all seamed nice, and they were. **

"Ohhh! Leo's living it up with the populars!" Josie sang.

"Yeah, I lived here until the end of 3rd grade" I told them.

**So, that year was a good one for me. I was able to finish 2****nd**** grade, and hung out with Jack all summer. We hung out at my lake house (that I learned I had about a week into summer break) and had a pretty rocking summer.**

**That next year, I remember the first day. Olivia took Jack and I to school, and we met Bridget outside. We all had Mr. Johnson for our teacher.**

**If I had to describe Mr. Johnson in one word it would be _awesome_in_a_creepy_way. _At least,I think thats one word.**

**He looked Amish. He had a giant beard that went down to his chest. He wore a vest and tie to add to the Amish look. He was also a weird teacher. If you got an A on a paper, he would throw a Jolly Rancher at you (well, he called them Happy Farmers)**

**If you fell asleep in class, he would take a piece of string an dangle it in front of your face.**

**One of the best teachers I ever had.**

"He sounds creepy" Piper told me.

"Yeah, but he was fun!" I said.

**Anyways, that first day, we went down to the Kindergarden rooms. We each had to pick a 'Kindergarden Buddy'. Jack and I thought it was dumb, but Bridget was all for it.**

**When they said 'pick a partner', a little boy ran up to me, and pulled me over to his teacher.**

**"Can he be mine?" he yelled.**

**"Sure Colton" the teacher said.**

**Turns out, Colton was pretty cool, for a Kindergartner I guess. I spent an hour with him and his best friend Jake, who was Jack's partner. Haha. Jake and Jack. Weird. **

**Bridget's partner was the reason why I ran away. She looked harmless, but she could do so much. Bridget was with a little girl named Sadie. Sadie Kane.**

"What did she do?" Jason asked.

"You'll see" I told him.

**So, we saw our Kindergarden Buddies once a month. Well, about two moths later, Jack still liked Bridget, but she was still completely oblivious. **

**That all changed the third time seeing out Kindergarden Buddies, when the teacher announced: "Bridget, Sadie moved last week. Her mom died, and her Grandparents in London took custody over her. So, if you want to just be with one of your friends, thats fine"**

**Bridget went with Jack. Apparently, Jake wanted to have some fun with this.**

**"Bridget! Do you like Jack?" he asked her as Jack was away 'doing his business'.**

**"No, no, no! Jack and I are just friends"**

**"Really, cuz I heard he liked you!"**

**"Really! I mean-uh he does?"**

**"Yeah, ask him out!"**

**"No"**

**"Why! You like him"**

**"Because he doesn't like me!"**

**"Ya-huh!"**

**"Uh-uh!"**

**"Ya-huh!"**

**"Uh-uh!"**

**"Whats going on?" Jack asked as he got back.**

**"Nothing!" Bridget lied.**

**"Okay then"**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**That year went by pretty fast. I can hardly remember what happened, but that last month, I remember vividly.**

**I heard the phone ring downstairs, so I ran to get it.**

**"Hello?" I asked.**

**"Leo!" Jack yelled on the other line.**

**"What?"**

**"Bridget asked me out!"**

**"What! Dude thats awesome!"**

**"I know! It was all because of Jake! He kept telling us things, and she eventually just asked me!"**

**"Thats awesome! I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow!"**

**"Okay! Bye!"**

"Yay! But, why did you run away!" Josie asked me.

"This is why" I told her.

**The next day at school was weird. I felt awkward sitting by them. That week was even weirder. Jack was _completely_ ignoring me. He was to busy spending all his time with Bridget.**

**Every time I tried to talk to him, he would push me aside to talk to Bridget. The more this happened, the more I thought of my mom for some reason. I had to get out of there.**

**That night, I creaked open my window, making sure nobody heard anything. I quickly jumped out, and grabbed onto the tree that stood out my window. I took another jump and hit the bottom. I took off running.**

**I sprinted to the nearest pay phone, and jammed a quarter into the slot. I punched in Mr. Maples number, and asked him to get me. After a bit of arguing, he finally agreed to pick me up.**

**That lead to, an awkward ride to the police station, and an emotional call to Olivia. I felt bad leaving her, but I had to go.**

**If I only knew how bad the next place was, I would've stayed. But then again, Joie would've had it even worse if I didn't.**

"Wait, Joey! Who's he?" Conner asked.

"Joie, is a girl. Spelt with an 'ie'".

"Oh, so it looks like my name?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, kinda. But, I haven't seen Jack or Bridget ever sense" I said.

"And how was it Sadie's fault?" Jason asked.

"If she didn't move, then Jake wouldn't have told Bridget that Jack liked her, and they would have stayed single"

"Oh" the cabin sighed.

"But, what happens with Joie?" Piper asked.

"That, you will learn tomorrow"

**A/N: So, how was that? This took me a while to write, but I was procrastinating the whole time.**

**So, you should tell people about this, because it would make me happy! And yes, that was a Kane Chronicles reference with Sadie!**

**Q and A time!**

**Q: What is your favorite/lucky number?-Red Fez**

**A: My favorite/lucky number is 366. That's my lucky number because that is the page of the first time Max and Fang kiss! My least favorite number is 226 because thats the page where Max and Dylan kiss (which is sad, because thats my birthday...)**

**Q: What career do you want/have?-Kyla-daughter of Apollo**

**A: Well, I'm 13 so I don't have a job yet. I actually have A BUNCH of different dream jobs. My over all dream is to play Eponine in Les Miserables on Broadway. To be more practical, I want to go to San Diego State and get a teaching degree and tech Greek Mythology.**

**Ask me more questions people! Or I will have to make them up! I will answer each question in the next chapter.**

**Because this story is getting so popular, I changed my review system a bit.**

**1-4= when ever I have time.**

**5-7= in 3 days**

**7-8= in 2 days**

**9 or up= Tomorrow!**

**Poll:**

**Which couple do you like better?**

**Tratie**

**Or**

**Jasper?**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO AND IF YOU DON'T READ MY AN AGAIN!**


	14. Personal Slaves

**Hey guys! Honestly, I'm impressed. So many flocking reviews! I haven't gotten a single flame the entire story! You guys are AWESOME!**

**I also got a lot of questions, and that made me happy that you actually want to know about my life! Yay!**

**Theres also a little Leo/Josie in this chapter...**

**And, look at the cover!**

**So, this idea is kind of a long shot. It's weird, but I think I'll be able to make it work!**

**Here you go!**

**Leo's POV**

So, it was tomorrow. I wondered if people would believe this part. I could hardly believe it at first, but it was real. Scary real.

"So Leo" I heard from behind me, instantly recognizing that voice. It was that exact voice, that was my first friend. First music teacher. First crush. Basically, she was everything but my first kiss, but I will get to that later.

"So Josie" I reply, in the same tone as her voice.

"It's yesterday's tomorrow"

"Huh?"

"Time to say what happened next"

"Oh! Yeah, lets round us up" I say walking away, when Josie stopped me.

"Leo" she asked, looking like she was about to tell me something. I stared deep into those bright blue eyes, that had never changed.

"Yeah" I said, pulling out of my trance.

She blushed out, and said "Never mind. I'm a go get Piper and Katie"

"Kay. Meet you in the cabin"

"Bye!" she said, running off, her curly blonde hair flowing behind her.

What had Josie wanted to tell me? I wonder if she has a secrete! What if she still likes me! Nah, Josie is pretty, and pretty girls don't like Leo. Its a proven fact. Only one other pretty girl has ever liked me like that, and that was Allie. Why did I run away from that? Yeah, I'm crazy.

I started to run around the camp looking for Jason. As I charged into the arena, I saw him sword fighting with Chris.

If I had to say something about Jason, it would be that he was beast at sword fighting. I mean, I could probably take him, but you know. I don't want to hurt his reputation.

Anyways, as Jason kept slashing and dashing I watched as their swords collided until Chris was on the floor.

"Jason!" I yelled out when he was done.

"Part three?" he asked, his blue eyes reflecting the sun.

"Part three" I declared, and he was by my side in no time.

We both ran back to the cabin, to see Josie, Piper, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, and Conner standing by the door, ready for the rest.

**Josie's POV**

"Bye!" I yelled running off to find Piper and Katie.

I cheeked the Aphrodite cabin, then realized how stupid that was and went to doors down to Demeter.

The Aphrodite cabin would be mad. I chickened. I was going to do it, but my mouth wouldn't form the words.

As I knocked on the door, Katie pulled it open.

"Josie! Did you do it?" she asked me, excitedly.

"No, I wussed out" I told her.

"Poop you!" she yells. "You need to tell Leo you like him before someone else does!"

"I know, I know, but I just can't. Listen, he's starting part three and we need to find Piper and Annabeth" I told her.

"Okay, lets go"

We found Piper and Annabeth together in the Athena cabin.

"Did you do it?" was the first thing they asked.

"No, she wussed" Katie explained.

"Ugh! Josie, go for it!" Piper urged.

"I will, trust me" I said.

"Okay, okay"

"But, its part three"

"Lets go!"

And we all ran to the blacksmith god cabin to find Conner and Travis already there.

Soon enough, we saw Leo and Jason running up.

"You ready?" Leo asked as we walked in.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied.

**Leo's POV**

"Ready as I'll ever be" Josie responded.

We walked in, and saw Nyssa and Harley already there.

"Lets do this" I say.

**So, by now, Mr. Maples is a little annoyed with me running away. But, he said there is one family that he has fostered 9 other kids to, and they wanted me. I was fairly physiqued. 9 other kids? Ages 16-6. This would be fun!**

**Boy was I wrong.**

**About a day after I ran, I was on a plane to Arkansas, to live on a farm with the Yealers. Jon and Kathy Yealer owned a farm somewhere in Arkansas.**

**As Mr. Maples walked in, I saw a girl who looked about a year younger than me.**

"How old were you at this point?" Nyssa asked.

"I was 9, and almost 10. I would be 10 in a week" I replied.

**The girl had long curly light brown hair, and from what I could tell light brown eyes. She gasped, and ran inside. I wondered where she had gone, but then she came out with a couple, maybe in their fifties.**

**"Ah! Jon and Kathy!" Mr. Maples exclaimed "How have you been?"**

**"Oh we've been well!" the woman, Kathy, replied "Lots of kids, but they are all wonderful! Is this Leo?"**

"She sounds nice" Josie said.

"It was an act. Just wait"

**"Yes, Leo met your new mom and dad!"**

**"Hi" I squeaked out.**

**"He looks like Joie!" the little girl exclaimed.**

**The man, Jon, bent down and grabbed the little girl. She looked a little afraid, and I wondered why.**

**"Yes, Julie he does. They are both Mexican so they look a like"**

**I wanted to say 'Just because I'm Mexican doesn't mean I look like other Mexicans!' but decided against it. I wanted these guys to like me.**

**After some paper work, Mr. Maples left me with these guys.**

**"Okay, he seams to be in pretty good shape. What do you say? Plowing or herding?" Kathy asked.**

**I was confused on what was going on, but I figured I would learn eventually. **

**"Oh, I couldn't care less. But hey! We got another one" Jon yelled.**

**"Julie! Take this one to the bunkers outside. Let him meet the rest of them. Now!" he yelled at Julie. She nodded, grabbed my hand and showed me outside.**

**"Whats going on?" I asked her.**

**"I don't think I'm the best person to explain. Emmett can do it" she said, as she pulled me out to the farm.**

**It was huge. It looked like it went on for miles. Julie opened up these doors in the ground, and reveled a set of stairs.**

**"This is where us kids live" she told me.**

**"But this is outside!" I stated.**

**"Yeah, to them we're slaves"**

**As I got deeper, it reveled to have 10 hammocks set up and an old couch. There were 7 kids lying around down there.**

**"Guys, this is Leo. He's new" Julie said, and ran off to her hammock on the top.**

**"How old are you?" a boy who looked about 13 asked me.**

**"I'm 9, but I'll be 10 next week"**

**"Well, I'm Parker. 13 for a month now. Here sense 11"**

**"What is this place?" I asked Parker.**

**"Hell"**

**"Is it that bad?"**

**"Yeah, pretty much"**

**"Who are all of you"**

**They all said I giant jumble of names, but I kept track of them. Emmett was the oldest at 16, then Bella at 14, Parker 13, Alex who was 11, Violet was 10, Julie at 8, then Zack was 7, and the littlest Ellie who was 6.**

**"Were missing Joie" Bella said.**

**"How old is he?"**

**"_She_ is 9 too. You guys are a lot a like" Emmett said.**

**"Where is she?" I asked.**

**"Knowing her, she probably got the closet again" little Zack said.**

**"What?"**

**"If we're bad, they lock us in the closet for a day. Joie gets it a lot. She stands up for us" Violet told me.**

**"Welcome to hell" the runt, Ellie told me.**

"Wow. That sound awful!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were the personal slaves"

"What happened to Joie?" Harley asked me.

"You'll learn. By at the time, she was getting the fire of heck" I told him "we better go train. I need a break"

I really did. Jus thinking about Joie made me sad. The awful things that had happened to her. But, I'll get to that later.

**A/N: So how was that? Did you like the Leo/Josie? If you did, you might see more of it...**

**Q and A Time!**

**Q: What is your favorite fandom?-anon**

**_A: Thats a hard question. My favorite series is Maximum Ride, but I prefer writing for PJO. The Max Ride fandom is hard to write for, and the PJO fandom has overall better writers, so I would have to say PJO_**

**Q: What couple do you like better?-Myth. **

**_A: I would say, Jasper. I mean, look at my user name. Although, I do ADORE Tratie! My friend Katie Beth is going out with a guy named Travis! Eh, close enough!_**

**Q: Did you finish Mockingjay?-PerseusSlayerOfMedusa (my co-writer)**

**_A: No. I couldn't stand Mockingjay. It boar me to tears. I liked The Hunger Games and Catching Fire, but not Mockingjay._**

**Q: What is so amazing about Maximum Ride?-princessofawesome101**

**_A: What isn't amazing about Maximum Ride? It has action, adventure, humor, romance, a crazy 6 year old, a emo guy, a blind chef, a chatter box, a kid who can have atomic farts, and a talking flying dog. With wings. These kids can fly! They have wings and cool powers! Have you ever read Max Ride?_**

**So thats Q and A for today! Keep asking things! I'll always have an answer! I'm a weirdo! I have the weirdest pet peeves...**

**But yeah, review!**

**Poll:**

**Who would win in a fight?**

**Reyna**

**Or**

**Annabeth?**


	15. Thats Gotta Hurt

**So I was writing a songfic, but then I realized something: I suck at writing those. So, if anybody wants a songfic idea, PM me and you can write it.**

**So, I know I haven't gotten many reviews for the last chapter, but I realized you probably wanted to know who Joie is. Yeah...**

**Leo's POV**

I heard my sword clank up against Josie's. We were in the arena, surrounded by campers watching us battle to the death (and by battle to the death, I mean train for capture the flag next week)

Josie hadn't even bothered to get ready that morning. She had on Nike shorts, and a 'Annie' tee-shirt (apparently she was Tessie in that show) with her blonde curls thrown up into a high ponytail.

Her eyes flashed at me, as she jumped over my sword, and swinging hers my way. I ducked backwards, pulling mine inwards to me. She crawled under my legs, to where she was behind me, and then jumped on my back, holding her sword up to my neck.

I felt the cool meddle resting on my neck, as Josie said "Give up?"

I dropped my sword, grabbed her underneath her arms, and pulled her right over my head, flinging her onto the rock solid ground. She let out a small scream as her body collided with the dirt.

"Never" I responded. I took her sword, and held it to her face.

"Fine" she grumbled "you win"

I snickered and offered her my hand. She clasped it, and heaved herself up. She winced as she put weight on her left ankle.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine. When you threw me over, I landed on it" she told me "I'm just slower than normal. But really, I'm fine"

"I know what will make you feel better" I said, grinning like the devil.

"What?" she asked, as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Story time!" I yelled.

She giggled. "That would help. Lets go get the others" she smiled.

As we made our way out of the arena, I noticed how slow she was walking with a slight limp.

"To slow!" I scream, and throw her over my shoulder.

"Leo! I'm fine! I can walk like a normal person!" she laughed.

"Yes, my friend, but you were being freakishly slow and we need to hurry!"

"Why?"

"Because I get board if we walk like that!"

She sighed, but didn't argue. We ran down the hill and found Jason and Piper. As I ran up to them, Jason gave me a weird look.

"Leo, who is that?" Piper asked.

"Josie!" Josie yelled from behind me. "Hi Piper! Is Jason with you?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Hi Jason!"

"Hey Josie. What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Oh, you know. Just hanging" she laughed. She couldn't see anything but her hair, and besides she was upside down.

"Okay, me carrying Josie around isn't what the big deal is. I'm going to tell another story!" I exclaim.

"Okay, Leo you take Josie back to your cabin, Piper you get Katie and Annabeth, and I will get Conner and Travis" Jason said.

"Kay" we all agreed.

I walked back to my cabin with a bit of a bounce just to get Josie irritated.

"Really Leo? I have a feeling people are staring at us" she pointed out.

"Oh trust me, they are. But its fine because I'm Leo and I do stuff like this all the time" I told her.

"Oh" Josie said, sounding a bit upset. Of corse I couldn't see her face.

As we walked into my cabin, I set Josie down and saw that most of her blood had drained to her head, turning it into an odd shade of red. I watched as it all went back into her blood stream.

Harley and Nyssa had already been in the room, but didn't question Josie on my shoulder. I have awesome siblings!

"Leo, is it time for another story?" Harley asked me.

"You bet! We're just waiting for Jason, Conner, Travis, Annabeth, Katie, and Piper" I said.

"You could have just said 'the others'"Nyssa pointed out.

"You could have said 'could've' instead of 'could have'" I replied.

"What"

"Exactly"

In about 5 minutes, everybody was there, and I got ready to start.

**As I looked around the cellar, I could tell my new siblings were serious about us being personal slaves. There were traces of blood on the wall, and they all looked pretty beat up.**

**All we did is sit there and tell our story, oldest to youngest. Apparently this was a 'ritual' with all the new kids.**

**"Alright" Emmett said "I guess I'm first"**

**Emmett was the oldest one here at 16. He was about 6'0 and pretty buff from working on this farm for so long. He seamed to be first in command. Like the Alpha male or something. He was pretty serious, but still smiled at somethings. His light brown hair was in a buzz cut, and his brown eyes said 'show no mercy'. He got here because his dad killed his mom, and then he got arrested. That all happened when he was 12. He's been here sense age 12, and he was here for the second longest time with 4 years.**

**"Okay, my turn" Bella said.**

**Bella was (obviously) short for Isabella. She was a pretty girl with long light brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were welcoming, letting me know that she was good. Being the second oldest at 14, she was like a mom to all these guys like Julie, Zack, and Ellie. Her dad was a sperm downer, and her mom died from cancer when she was 5. She lived with one family until she was 12, but then she got shipped here. She had been here for 2 years.**

**"Now me!" Parker yelled, with fake sarcasm.**

**Parker was one of the older ones at 13. He had sandy blond hair that was cut loosely, but not long. His brown eyes gave me a feeling that he was a fun one. He was pretty sarcastic, and most people enjoyed having him there. His dad was a drunk idiot, and he had 5 other siblings but he only got to stay with one, Ellie. He was the oldest and she was the youngest in their family. His mom died in a car crash, and his dad didn't want them. He was 9 when him and Ellie got shipped here.**

**"I think its me" Alex said.**

**Alex was towards the middle of the group being 11. He had dark brown hair that was a little long, that had a slight wave to it. His light brown eyes were cold and heartless. He seamed like a jerk, but he was okay. When he was little, he watched his mom kill his dad. That memory had never left him, so he was a little bitter. He was 6 when that happened, but he got here at age 8.**

**"Me next!" Violet yelled.**

**Violet had been the middle child the whole time up until now. She was a 10 year old. She had black, straight hair that went down to her hips. Her deep blue eyes were secretive, as if she didn't like to talk about anything. She had never known her mom, and her dad raised her. Her dad was a cop, and one day when she was 8, things went bad. Some drunk dude shot him, and they sent her to the first place that would take her. This dump.**

**"Now would be Joie, but she isn't here. But, she has been here the longest. She got here when she was 4" Julie said. "But because she's not here, its me"**

**Julie was 8. Her hair was long, brown, and curly. If you looked closely into her eyes, you could tell that the brown was lined with green with small green specks in them. And those eyes told me that she was a talker. She could go off on any topic, and would stay there for a while. She never knew her parents, and has been shipped to different foster homes for years. Her latest one was here, for 3 years.**

**"I guess Zack now" Julie finished.**

**Zack was the little blond 7 year old. His beach blond hair was kept long, and a little curly. He had hyper little kid green eyes. He and Julie got along well, because they were both pranksters. All they would do is run around pranking people, but they had never been caught. His mom and dad were on a plane to Switzerland when it crashed, taking their lives. He was the last one to get here last year.**

**"And now our last one, Ellie!" Bella said.**

**Ellie looked like her brother. They both had the same sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Personality wise, she was nothing like her brother. She was sweet and innocent.**

"Yeah, Angel seamed innocent at first until she tried to kill Max" Josie whispered.

"What?" the cabin asked, confused.

"Do none of you read?" she asked.

**She had the same story as Parker. You know, drunk dad with a bunch of siblings.**

**"So, thats all of us. Ya know, minus Joie" Parker said.**

**"Now its your turn" Emmett said.**

**"Umm, I never knew my dad, and my mom died in a fire at her machinery. I've been to two foster homes, and ran away twice"**

**"Why?" Zack asked.**

**"Well, the first time the guy, Joe, was abusive-"**

**"Wait, how long had he been hitting you before you ran?" Bella asked.**

**"About a week. Why?"**

**"Why didn't you go sooner"**

**I didn't want to go into my Josie detail, and luckily (for me at least. Not so much for her) we heard a giant thud land on the floor. Lying there, was a girl my age, Mexican like me, with puffy black hair and dark brown eyes that were stained red.**

**She had bruises covering her tan skin, and I giant bloody gash that ran down her cheek. Her hands were tied behind her back, and the rope was soaked in blood. I instantly knew who she was.**

**"Joie!" Julie yelled out, running over to her. She pulled on the knot, and got her hands free. They had a deep rope marking on them.**

**"Holy crap!" Bella exclaimed "are you okay? What did they do to you?"**

**"I'm fine, I guess" Joie said "I was in the closet for a while, but then he took the knife out, and gave me this" she said, pointing to the gash on her cheek.**

**Emmett scooped her up, and placed her on the couch.**

**"After he finished cutting me, he threw me down the cellar stairs, and now I'm here. But, I'm fine. Really. Now, who's the newbie?"**

**"I'm Leo" I say.**

**"Hey Leo. I'm Joie. It's short for Josephina. Us Mexicans got to stick together!" she laughed. I had no idea how she was doing this. She looked pretty hurt.**

**"How long have you been here?" I asked her.**

**"About 6 years. Thats why they hate me the most. I've been around the longest"**

**"What happened to your parents" **

**"I-I don't like to talk about it" she replied quietly.**

**"Alright, lights out. We need sleep for tomorrow" Emmett says.**

**"Whats tomorrow?" I ask.**

**"Your first day as one of their slaves.**

"Thats so sad!" Katie cries.

"And this is all real?" Josie asked.

"One hundred percent" I say.

"Where's Joie now?" Piper asks.

"You'll learn. Lets just say, she's better off anywhere than that place"

Telling this story had made me sad. Joie was like my sister, and she got it so bad just because she stood up for the rest of us.

Man, Joie. I eventually learned what happened to her parents, and it was truly awful. Not just for them, but for her.

Just wait, this story goes deep.

**So how was that? I felt like I was writing this for HOURS! But it was worth it because you got to meet Joie! What do you think of Joie? And what about the Leo/Josie?**

**Q and A time!**

**_Q: Who do you think Leo should be paired with in HOO?_**

**A: I personally don't think Leo should be with anybody, so far at least. I feel like Riordan is going to let him be Club Forever Alone, and I like that.**

**_Q: How old are you?_**

**A: I'm 13 years old, and I will be going into 8****th**** grade next year.**

**_Q: What are your hobbies?_**

**A: I don't really do much. I read, I write, and I sleep. But, I've been doing theater since the third grade, and when I have a show, it takes up most of my time, but when I'm not in a show (like now) I don't do anything.**

**_Q: What is your biggest Pet Peeve?_**

**A: I'm a weird person. Therefor, I have a weird pet peeve. {Please don't take this offensively} I can't stand female names ending in the letter Y. If you look through my characters, you will notice that they only end in an 'ie' if they have that sound. My execption is Libby, but thats because my iPad always changes it from Libbie to Libby. This is a list of every female character I have every had (well, main ones)**

**Tyler**

**Emma**

**Lina**

**_Emilie (Emily)_**

**Kat**

**_Katie Beth (Katy Beth)_**

**_Indie (Indy)_**

**_Josie (Josy)_**

**Lena**

**_Abbie (Abby)_**

**_Joie (Joey)_**

**_Ellie (Elly)_**

**They just bug me.**

**So, review and stuff.**

**Review system:**

**1-3= when ever I next have time**

**4-6= in three days**

**7-9= in two days**

**10-20= tomorrow night**

**20 or more= tomorrow morning**

**So, lets shoot for two days!**


	16. Epic Chicken War

***None of this AN is important, but its still entertaining.**

**Heyo! Whats going on? Sorry, I would've updated earlier today, but I was building a yellow brick road and loosing at a 'Chicken War' with my friends.**

**You see, our set designer has been our set designer for 25 years. We are throwing a big party at my friends house. There is A LOT of preparation to go into it. Today, we were building a yellow brick road from Wizard of Oz.**

**We also had an EPIC game of chicken with three teams...so thats how I got the beginning idea.**

**Katie Beth is the awful at staying on top of somebody...**

**Yeah, thats whats up.**

**Leo's POV**

"Even though Katie is the smallest, she is the least aggressive." I say to Travis.

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to be if she was on me!" Travis spat back.

"Guys, guys!" Piper yelled out. "Why don't we just play, and find out who will win!"

"Lets do this" I yell.

Let me catch you up on this. Me, Josie, Jason, Piper, Travis, and Katie were sitting by the canoe lake, when Travis brings up playing chicken. For all you folks who have been living in a hole the past 15 years, chicken is a came you play (preferably in water) where someone gets on your shoulders, and two other people do the same thing. You charge at each other, and try to get them to drop the person on top.

Well, when Travis brought that up, we all started arguing about who would win if we played. So that gets us here. Jumping into the ice cold water to do a 'Chicken War'.

Without even talking about it, we already had teams. Jason and Piper, Travis and Katie, and Me and Josie.

"You ready chica?" I ask Josie, as we get into the water.

"You know it!" she smiles.

I grab her hands from behind me, and sink under into the cool water. I've never felt completely comfortable in water. Ya know, the whole 'human torch' thing. But I was determined to prove that Josie and I could dominate.

I felt a slight weight shift onto my shoulders, and I knew that she was on. I slowly rose up out of the merky water, and watched as Jason and Travis did the same.

You see, every person has a strength, and a weakness.

Jason- Strength: Strongest. Weakness: Awful balance

Travis- Strength: Most aggressive. Weakness: Weakest

ME!- Strength: Most awesome. Weakness: Please, you thought I would have a weakness?

Piper- Strength: Not afraid to fall. Weakness: Biggest (out of the girls)

Katie- Strength: Smallest. Weakness: Not at all aggressive.

Josie- Strength: She was with me. Weakness: Still with me. Yeah, we would win.

So, I knew what to expect.

"Ready. Set" Jason said, balancing Piper on top of him "GO!"

You see, we had a strategy. We wait for Jason and Piper to take down Travis and Katie or vice versa. Yeah, I was a genius, Okay, okay. Josie thought of it.

We watched as Jason charged into Travis, making Piper rock a bit. She quickly regained her balance, and grabbed Katie's arms. She started to shake her, until Jason took a step forward, causing Travis to fall.

Now it was just us. I ran up to them, and Josie and Piper started to wrestle. I could tell that Jason was staring to loose his balance, and that gave me a plan. I looked up at Josie, and waited for my chance.

As Josie and Piper started to let go of each other, I went back underwater. I could feel Josie tighten up as I released her legs. I reached out, and grabbed Jason's. I pulled hard, and kept pulling until I heard a splash showing that the war was over. Piper had fell.

"Oh yeah!" I yell as I pop up out of the water.

"Like a boss!" Josie screams. I grab under her knee's, and pop her off my back, sending her flying up and into the water. She pops her blonde head up, and smiles at me.

"Okay, okay" Travis says. "But, because you won will you _please_ tell us what happened to Joie and you guys?"

"Yeah, meet me in my cabin in 15" I say, as we climb out of the lake.

I'm not going to boar you with details about walking to my cabin. So, I'll start when everybody got there.

"You all ready?" I ask, before starting.

Yups, and yeahs echo through the room.

"Okay" I started.

**I barley slept at all. My eyes just wouldn't shut. Not to mention, I was right under Zack, who farted .time.**

**I heard Joie making some noises. It sounded like she was crying. I wondered why, but then realized it was probably because she had been living here for the past 6 years. That means she got here when she was 3. I wonder how her parents died.**

**Knowing me, I would get it out of her.**

**The next morning, we all groaned as Bella said "Alright, wake up. Time for another day".**

**As we walked out of the cellar, I decided to stand by Joie.**

**"So, how did you get here?" I asked her.**

**"I really don't like talking about it. Trust me, it ain't pretty"**

**"Well, none of ours is. Your's can't be that much worse"**

**"Trust me, it can. Can we move on?"**

**"Why does he always go for you?"**

**"Because I'm the only one who stands up for us. Just wait, you'll see"**

**I nodded. "Why don't you run?" I ask.**

**Joie grinned, "Trust me, I've tried. They have the place under lockdown"**

**"You don't seam the type to give up"**

**"Oh, trust me. I'm not. I try to get out an time I can. Thats why they were doing it last night. I had ran the nigh before"**

**"Well, I'm an expert at running. What would happen if we tried together?"**

**She gave me a smile. "I would say lets do it"**

"And thats it for today" I tell them.

"What?" they all cry.

"You have to keep going!" Katie pleads.

"Yeah, come on. What happened?" Piper asked.

"Okay, I guess this is the first time I saw him hit Joie. It happened right after our conversation"

**So, we all walked into the house. I saw Jon standing there, looking mad.**

**"Alright" he barked. "You all saw what happened to Little Miss Backtalk yesterday, so maybe today you will do your work!"**

**"Please, I'll never be sorry I did that" Joie spat.**

**"Shut up, unless you want a repeat of yesterday" he said, getting up close to her face.**

**"Bite me"**

**He did worse. He curled his hand into a fist, and nailed her right in the nose. She fell backwards, and on to the floor. As she tried to stand, he gave her three mighty kicks into her ribs.**

**I swear I heard a snap. Joie just lie there, as Jon said "go to work. _Now"_**

**I followed the herd outside, and saw through the glass door Joie's determined, dark brown eyes right as a fist entered them.**

"Now I'm done" I said.

"Wow. Does Joie ever not get pounded?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, as I got older I helped stand up for us"

"Wait, how long were you there?"

"About 4 years"

That took everybody by shock.

"Why didn't you get away sooner?" Jason asked.

"Like Joie said, they had that place invincible"

Wow. I had almost forgotten how bad this place was.

Yeah, this was going to be hard to finish.

**AN: So how was it? Sorry, I forgot my poll yesterday! I just want to say: THERE IS NO LEO/JOIE IN THIS! Him and Joie are like brother and sister.**

**And, if you want a PJO songfic idea, PM me!**

**That chicken story was based on a true tale. Yeah, I was Piper. Second down. **

**Q and A time!**

**_Q: Whats the best food you have ever eaten?_**

**A: You see, I'm a teenage girl. I either love or hate a food. Peanut butter is pretty cool. Salad isn't. If I had to choose an all time favorite, it would be blu cheese chips. They are AMAZING!**

**Not many questions this time. ASK ME STUFF! Or I will have to make it up. Ask me ANYTHING. **

**Review chart:**

**1-3= when ever I next have time**

**4-6= in three days**

**7-9= in two days**

**10-20= tomorrow night**

**20 or more= tomorrow morning**

**Poll (kind of):**

**What do you think of Joie? What are you expecting of her history? Do you think she is a Mary-Sue?**


	17. Stuck in a Hole Again

**Well, I got 12 reviews. So here I am! Do you love me? (Ignore that. Inside joke between me and Katie Beth(not the same one from PerseusSlayerOfMedusa's Katie Beth. Cheek that out though!))**

**I'm getting my braces tightened tomorrow! And because I love you all so much, YOU get to pick the color! But, more on that later.**

**I have more yellow brick road work tomorrow. Who knows, maybe another chicken fight! And, my last day of troupe for the year! Yay!**

**If you actually read my AN's, review telling me you did. Just to let me know.**

**On with the story!**

**Leo's POV**

"Harley!" I scream. "How did you manage to get stuck in a hole?"

"Oh come on!" he yells from under me. "Like you've never been stuck in a hole before"

Okay, so you are coming in at an awkward part. I knew how Harley got stuck in a hole, because I saw it happen.

_*Pointless Flashback*_

_Harley, Nyssa, and I were scoping the place out for Capture the Flag next week. We wanted to make sure we won._

_It was early morning, probably about 7:00 am. The grass was still wet, and stuck to our feet as we walked. Harley had insisted on coming with us._

_"And then we could do this, and this, and this" is what Harley sounded like. I kind of zoned out after about 5 minutes of him talking._

_I final snapped out of my zone when I heard him scream. It looked like he had fallen into the center of the Earth._

_"Harley!" we both screamed out._

_"Guys!" we heard him yell back._

_"Are you okay?" Nyssa asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm kind of in a hole. Get me out!" Nyssa rolled her eyes._

_"Alright Nyssa, you go get Jason, Travis, Conner, Piper, Katie, and Annabeth" I commanded. _

_"What about Josie?" she asked me._

_"Yeah, her too" and Nyssa ran off to go get the others._

_I was a little embarrassed to have forgotten Josie. But, you can't blame me! My little brother was stuck in a hole that came out of no where!_

_"Leo, how could you forget Josie?" I heard Harley yell from the hole_

_"Shut it!" I yell back._

_"I'm just saying..."_

_I sighed. _

_"Harley!" I scream. "How did you manage to get stuck in a hole?"_

_"Oh come on!" he yells from under- oh wait. Thats where you came in._

_*End Pointless Flashback* _

I thought back about Harley's question. I personally haven't been stuck in a hole, but I remember this one time-wait. Thats todays story.

"Leo! It's been like 5 minutes! Are you still there?" he yells.

"Sorry, I was having a flashback. And, no I haven't been stuck in a hole"

"A flashback?"

"Yeah, whats so bad about a flashback?"

No response.

I soon saw Nyssa and the others running over to us. Nobody looked that worried, but still in a rush to get here.

"Is he okay?" Piper asked as she approached.

"Yeah, he's fine, but he's stuck in a hole"

"Thank you Captain Obvious"

Luckily, Jason was smart enough to bring a rope. That was the first time I looked down into the hole. It was small enough for Harley to fit through, but not the rest of us. It went fairly deep, but we could still see him a bit.

"Okay, just grab the rope when it reaches your level. We will pull you up" Jason instructed.

He slowly lowered the rope down to Harley. Huh. A rope. I wish Joie and I had thought of that...

We heard Harley yell "Go ahead" and we all started to pull him out. When he finally reached the top, he was covered in dirt, but he wasn't hurt.

"While we are on the subject of holes, who wants more of my story?"

That got Harley (and everybody else) to smile a bit.

"Let's just do it right here" I say.

"Sounds good!"

**So, it was about a month into living with these jerks. I spent most of my time with Joie, causing me to be the second least favorite. Joie still got it worse though.**

**We sure had some fun together though. Around the others, we would speak fluent Spanish, making them mad, and so many more things. **

**One day, I was plowing with her. It was just us, and I felt like it was the right time to ask her.**

**"Joie, really how did you get here? The truth"**

**"Leo, I wish I could tell you, but I can't. You would hate me. I know you would!"**

**"Joie, I would never hate you. No matter what you had done"**

I saw Piper squeeze Josie's hand, as if saying 'You'll be fine'.

**"I-I just can't" she said, as her eyes started to puff up. Joie was not one to cry, trust me on that.**

**"Please Joie. I'll tell you a secret!"**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"When I first heard of you, I thought you were a boy"**

**"Yeah, but everybody does"**

**"_Please_ tell me!"**

**"No!"**

**"Joie!"**

**"No!"**

**"Josephina Clara Montoya!"**

**As soon as I said her full name, she let out a small cry.**

**"What did I do?" I asked her.**

**"Clara. It was my mama's name" she slightly cried.**

**"Joie, tell me what happened" I demand. She sits down on the plow, and pulls her head down to her knee's.**

**"When I was three, me and mama were in our garage. We had just pulled in, and were there to pick up a different dress for me because I had ruined mine. She had un-twisted the keys, and ran inside, leaving the door that lead to the house open. I knew we were in a hurry, so I twisted the keys to start the car. I sat there for about 20 minutes, and then went inside to see what was going on. I found mama and papa dead. I didn't know how I died until I was 6, when Jon had locked me in the garage and turned the car on trying to kill me. Emmett got me out and explained how that can kill a person. Leo, I killed my parents." she finished, her brown eyes having water fall out of them.**

**"Joie-"**

**"I know! You probably hate me! I just-"**

**"Joie. You didn't mean to. You were two, you couldn't have known better" I put my arm around her shoulder, and just let her cry.**

**After about 10 minutes, she said "We'd better get back to plowing. Don't want to get busted"**

**The next day, Joie felt a little more confident. I could tell by the way she did everything. Even when she got kicked in the ribs, she didn't feel as much pain.**

**Well, Kathy was dumb enough to let the pigs out. Now, it was Joie, Ellie, Violet, and I's job to go get them back. We had been walking for about 3 miles, when from behind us, we heard a scream.**

**I looked around me, but didn't see Ellie. Violet and Joie realized the same thing.**

**"Ellie?" I yell out.**

**"Guys! I'm down here!" I hear from under my feet. I look down, and see a dark hole, that went down at least 15 feet.**

**"Ellie! Are you okay?" Violet asks.**

**"No! I landed on my foot, and it's all bent funny. It hurts real bad!" she cries.**

**"Okay" I say "Game plan. Violet, you run and go get Emmett, or Bella, or somebody! Well, not Zack. Or Julie. Tell them Ellie fell in a hole, and that Joie and I are getting her out, but we need back up. Joie and I will try and get her out"**

**"On it" Violet says, as she starts to sprint back to the cellar.**

**"Don't worry Ellie" Joie yells "We will get you out in no time"**

**"Okay" Ellie says, her voice shaking.**

**"What do we do?" I whisper to Joie, not letting Ellie hear me.**

**"What? Why are you asking me? I thought you had the plan!"**

**"Okay, we can do this. Just think"**

**I thought. We could-no that wouldn't work. But what if we-no, thats just stupid. Then, I thought of a plan that would never fail.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**"Leo!" Joie yells from bellow me "just a little lower!"**

**Right now, I was grabbing Joie's feet, as she went down head first into the hole.**

"Yeah, you should have thought of a rope" Harley says.

**"If I take you any lower, I would drop you!" I scream back.**

**"Okay. Ellie, I'm going to need you to grab my hands, and Leo will pull us back up" I hear her say.**

**I hear Ellie wimpier in pain as she grabs onto Joie, but Joie yells "Leo! I got her. Pull us up!"**

**Then, I remember that I'm 10. I can barley lift Joie, let alone Joie _and_ Ellie. Crap. We're screwed.**

**"Joie, I don't think I can-" but I was cut off by Violet running up with Emmett. He looked alarmed, but instantly realized what to do.**

**Violet collapsed on the ground, mainly because she had just ran about 6 miles.**

**Emmett took Joie's feet from me, and pulled them upward. I grabbed Ellie as she came out, and set her down, as Emmett did the same with Joie.**

**"Are you guys okay?" Emmett asked.**

**"I am, but it looks like Violet is to tired to move, and/or speak and Ellie broke her ankle" Joie told him. Violet lifted up her thumb, as if agreeing with Joie.**

**Just then, Parker came running up. He grabbed his little sister, and hugged her. It made me smile to see how much he cared about her.**

**In about 20 minutes, we were all back at the cellar, ready to sleep for a week.**

"And that is the first time I saved someone from a hole" I tell them.

"Wow" Josie says "Joie has a sad past. That must suck, having to live with the fact that you killed your parents"

"Yeah, that haunted her forever. She really did have a crappy life" I respond.

"Alright, we better get back before breakfast" Jason says.

We all agree, and head back to camp.

About half way back, I realized something: I was beast at getting people out of holes.

**AN: So, did you like it? I had to save my friends little sister from a hole one time...**

**Q and A time!**

**_Q: If you had to choose between being an awesome demigod hero (we're talking Percy Jackson level) or being a semi important god (like Hecate level) which would you chose?_**

**A: Demigod. Hands down. I do NOT want to live forever. I get board to easy.**

**_Q: Would you rather be Annabeth, or Reyna in real life?_**

**A: Annabeth FOR SURE! Jason doesn't remember Reyna (at first), and all Percy remembers is Annabeth. Plus, I've always wanted to be a blonde...**

**_Q: Are you going to do like a time lapse or something to when they run away? And this is house number three, correct?_**

**A: Yeah, that works. To be honest, I don't really think through what I'm about to write. And, yeah this is the third house.**

**_Q: If you had to chose between saving your best friends life, or your true loves life, who would you chose?_**

**A: The thing is, I'm 13. I don't have a 'true love' yet. Alyssa, and I might as well be married (yes, I'm straight) but we spend so much time together, I would be sadder if I lost Alyssa than if I lost ***.**

**Review Chart:**

**1-5= when ever I have time**

**6-10= Friday**

**11 or more=Tomorrow!**

**The reason I'm picky today is because in 12 reviews I'M AT 200! And remember what I said at the beginning...**

**So, because I love you guys so much I'm letting YOU pick what color my braces will be!**

**So...**

**Poll:**

**What color's should my braces be? (keep in mind that I'm a 13 year old girl)**

**Lime green and turquoise blue**

**Or**

**Hot pink and lime green?**


	18. Free Falling

**Hey everybody! Sorry, I haven't updated sooner. I've been crazy busy, and I don't want to go into whats going on. Just a lot of theater and stuff. **

**I also start a show on Monday, so I will try to find time to update. I can do it tomorrow, but probably not Monday. **

**Also, is it okay if I make this story more then 5? If you know what I mean.**

**Oh! And my braces are green and blue! Thank you all! But, they still hurt like heck.**

**Leo's POV**

"Oh gods!" Josie yell out "Leo! This stuff is hot!"

"Yeah Josie" I say "Lava is generally hot"

I roll my eyes at her. Right now, we were hanging 20 feet off the ground climbing a wall that had lava coming out of it. I hate to admit it, but she was doing ten times better than I was.

"Shut it Leo! I'm not fire proof!"

"I'm fire proof, not lava proof" I tell her, as if it should be obvious.

We continue to climb, me being a little bit ahead of her. We were racing to the top, and I knew I would win.

For a while, it was just dead silence. Then, from under me I heard an ear piercing scream. I quickly lost my grip, and started to fall backwards. I had felt this feeling before. This was a completely different situation though.

I look up and see Josie smiling down at me. I shot her an evil look, as I hit the ground. In a few minutes, she was back down.

"I win" she smiled. I gave her a sarcastic grin.

"So, will you tell us more of the story? We're all dying to hear more. Its been three days"

"Fine, have the gang meet me at the cabin"

"Yay!" she yells, as she runs off to find the others.

Josie was an interesting one. She was fun and energetic, but still low key. You know who's really low key? Jason. All he does is sit there quietly. I'm never quiet. I'm more like a fire cracker. I wish I had a fire cracker right now. I could light up the whole camp. Camp is fun. It was fun when Piper and I set the coaches pants on fire. That was my second boarding school. My first one wasn't much better though.

I stopped my ADHD train of thought when I reached my cabin.

Within a few minutes, we were all in my cabin.

"Who's ready?" I ask.

A sea of yeses go through out the cabin, and I start my story.

**So, Joie and I had been planing to escape for a long time. We knew exactly what to do, but we didn't know if it would work or not. It had to work. If it didn't, we would be stuck in this hell hole until we were 18. I shuttered at the idea.**

**I had been here for about a year. I was about to turn 11. Emmett was about to get out, because he would turn 18 in about a year. But, we couldn't wait a year. Joie and I needed to get out. Now.**

**It was the dead of night. I quietly got out of our hammocks, and started to climb out of the cellar.**

**"Where are you guys going?" said a small voice behind me. Crap.**

**"Julie" I said "You need to stay here. You will get out of here in about a year. Emmett will get you out. Joie and I have to get out now"**

**"Well, why can't I come with you?" she asks.**

**"Because its way to dangerous. If we get caught, we will be in big trouble" Joie tells her.**

**"No, I wont let you guys go!" Julie yells.**

**"Shhh, you're going to wake up the others! And do you want to see Parker at this time of day?" I say.**

**"Point there" she says "Fine, but please get us out of here!"**

**"We will" Joie says "Trust us"**

**Julie climbs back into her hammock, and we quietly open the cellar door. I crawl out, and look around to see if anybody is around. Okay, we were safe. For now.**

**"Lets go" Joie says.**

**My feet hurt as they hit the ground, but we keep running. We run all the way, until we reach the giant metal gate. It goes up, about 50 feet. **

**"We have to climb that?" I ask Joie.**

**"Yup, but its not that high. Right?"**

**"Its high"**

**"Yeah, I know. But we can do it! We have to. I'm not going to stay here anymore"**

**We started to climb. From working on a farm, I had gotten some pretty good upper body strength. Even though I could easily pull myself up, it was still exceedingly scary to be climbing a 50 foot gate.**

**"You doing okay?" I ask Joie.**

**She takes a deep a deep, staggering breath and says "Yes". Her breathing pattern is abnormal. It is deep, and heavy. It shakes like crazy. **

**"Joie, no you're not"**

**"Yes I am" she says, in a demanding voice, but has a small cry in it.**

**"Maybe we should just-"**

**"Leo! We are going to make it over this fence no matter what" she cried.**

**We stopped talking for a while. We had never talked about what we were going to do after this. Would we stay together or separate? I hoped we would stay with each other. If we didn't, I would feel like I had nothing anymore.**

**As I was lost in my train of thought, the fence started to shake.**

**"Whats going on?" Joie asked.**

**"I don't know!"**

**Then, I felt that feeling. The feeling of falling. Falling into who knows what.**

**"Leo!" Joie yells out, crying and terrified.**

**Instead of feeling the ground, I feel arms. They keep me up. I look around and see Jon. He was shaking the fence to get us to loose balance and fall.**

**"Josefina!" he screams "You better come down, or I will kill your little friend!"**

**I hear the fence rattle, and I am dropped to the ground. He grabs Joie, and I hear her let out a scream.**

**"Am I dead?" she asks.**

**"Ha. You're going to wish you were" Jon spits out.**

"And that was the first time we ran away" I tell them.

"Oh my gods! Were you guys okay?" Piper asks.

"You shall see next time" I say in a cheesy British accent.

But, no. We wouldn't be okay. This was where it all came crashing down.

**AN: So, this isn't my best chapter. I'm sorry if I let you down with the crapy quality.**

**Also, cheek out my co-writer PerseusSlayerOfMedusa! His storys are a lot like mine, because I write the ideas for them, and sometimes write them.**

**Q and A time!**

**_Q: Do you play any instruments?_**

**A: Yes I do! I play cello in my school orchestra, ukelele, woodrow (its like a lute), and I'm working on playing Concrete Angel by Martina McBride on my piano. I also sing. A lot.**

**And, to the anonymous reviewer 'write more': Okay! I will! How long did it take you to write all that?**

**Come on guys! Ask more questions!**

**Poll:**

**What do you find more annoying:**

**When people spell Silena's name like Selena/Selina**

**Or**

**When people call Annabeth, Annabelle?**


	19. I Promise

**Hey people! Sorry for lack of fancy fonts and such. I'm driving right now (I mean sitting in a car as my mom drives. I'm only 13!) and I felt bad about not updating in a while so I'm doing this from my phone. Thank you all so much for understanding about the last chapter. That really ment a lot to me. But, I've got the 'Legally Blonde' soundtrack on (I flocking love this show!)**

**But, I've got about 6 hours to kill so...**

**Leo's POV**

"Josie!" I whined "I don't wantah!"

"Leo, you haven't lived until you've seen Les Mis!"

Josie was wanting me to watch her community theaters 'Les Miserables'.

"Okay" she says "if you can spell it right, you don'thave to watch it"

"Easy!" I say "L-E-Y M-I-S-E-R-A-B-E" I spell, proud of myself.

"Not even close!" Josie says, laughing.

"Fine! Who did you play anyways?"

"Eponine Thenardiar! She has like, the best songs ever!"

"How do you remember all these French names?" I mutter under my breath.

Well, we watched it. Josie was an amazing Eponine. It was sad though, I mean I watched her fall in love with a dude (with a dumb name), loose him to her sister (would Cosette be considered a sister?), go fight with the stupid name guy, and then die. Josie died a painful death. Through song. Josie died, through song. It was actually kind of funny...

"So, how did you like it?" she asked me as her sister(?) married the guy with a stupid name.

"You died"

"Yeah..."

"Singing about rain"

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"You know, I was reading this Fan Fiction-"

"You read that?"

"Yeah, it can be really good"

"Oh"

It had been about a week since I told my story, and it was killing everyone. I desided to call a 'Leo Story' meeting.

"Josie, gather the gang. Its time for more story!"

Josie nodded, and ran off to go get the others. I went back to my cabin, and found Nyssa sitting at a desk.

"Sup, lil sis!" I say as I walk in.

"Leo, how many times do I have to tell you: I'm older then you!"

"Well then..."

With in a few minutes, the whole groupe was back in the cabin.

"Alright, this was one of the worst parts of this house/prison"

**I heard Joie let out a scream as Jon thew her against the wall. For the first time, I saw true fear in her eyes.**

**"Don't you like it here?" he asked us. We stayed quiet, and by each others side. There was no way I was gonna let this jerk hurt us anymore. But, right now, it didn't look like I had a choice.**

**"I said, Do. You. Like. It. Here?" he said again, pulling our hair on each word.**

**"Acctually, you said don't you like it here" Joie says, quietly. I gave her a 'not the best time' look.**

**Well, that made Jon pretty mad. He grabbed her, and threw her through the glass door, causing thto shattered glass to land on her. I started to run over to her, but Jon grabbed my mass of curly hair, and yanked it backwards, causing me to let out a shriek.**

**"Valdez, this is between me and Montoya" Jon said, throwing me into the kitchen.**

**I had to think of something. Fast. I grabbed the phone, and ran into the closet. I punched in '911.**

**"911, what's youremergency?" this lady asked.**

**"My foster dad is trying to kill my sister!" I whisper/yell into the phone.**

**"What's your address?"**

**"How should I know! Umm, somewhere on Cheti AV"(A/N only some will get this joke...)**

**"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can" she says, hanging up the phone.**

**I looked out the little slots in the closet and heard Jon screaming at Joie.**

**"Nobody wanted you! You killed your parents!"**

**"Shut up!" I yell. "I want Joie!"**

**"Valdez! I'll deal with you later!" he said, pushing my back in the closet, pushing a chair up to the door, so I wasn't able to get out.**

**"Joie!" I screamed out.**

**"Leo" I hear her try to yell.**

**I keep trying to bust out of the closet, but I was only 11, I couldn't do it. I needed to get to Joie. Jon was killing her out there. I looked through, and saw Jon reach for a knife. At that moment, I gathered all the strength I had, and busted the closet open. I felt small pieces of wood stab into my arm, but I ignored it. Joie just did the same thing with glass.**

**That second, I heard I siren ringing in the background. Jon got a look on his face that told me that this time, he was really busted. He ran outside to try to get away. I didn't care where he was, as long as he was away from Joie.**

**I ran over to her, and helped her sit up.**

**"Joie! Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head, but then said "But I'm not gonna make it"**

**I couldn't believe my ears. She wouldn't leave me. Would she?**

**"Joie,you're not gonna die!" I tell her.**

**"Leo, I've known I was gonna die for a while. It's karma. I killed my parents, now I need to die. It's fair"**

**"No it's not!" I scream "It's not fair to me! I already lost my mom! I killed my mom! We did the same things! Why are you dying instead of me!" I scream, until my lungs hurt.**

**"Because, Leo I know you. I don't know what, but you're part of something bigger then this. Bigger then all of us. Just, don't forget me"**

**"Joie, I'll never forget you"**

**"Promise?" she asks me, her voice fragil and weak.**

**"I promise" I say, on the verge of tears. "Joie, will I ever see you again?"**

**I didn't get an answer**.

"Wow" Piper says. "Now I'm depressed"

The whole cabin agreed.

"I need to, um go polish my tool belt" I say, as a run out of the cabin. Bringing back Joie's story made me sad. She was the closest thing I had to a sister.

Joie, I never forgot.

**_AN: So, how was it? Not bad? I'm so sorry I disappeared though. But, I'm back now. Not much to say..._**

**_Q and A!_**

**_Q: So, Rock of Ages is good?_**

**_A: YES! It's flocking AMAZING!_**

**_Q:Did you see the musical for RoA?_**

**_A: No, I didn't even know it was a musical (which is sad, considering I'm an actress)_**

**_Q:What is your favorite book, not in a series?_**

**_A: Either The Outsiders, or Dear Jo (not Dear John, Dear Jo) but, my over all favorite book is Maximum Ride: Saving the World, and Other Extream Sports. _**

**_Q: How are you a vegetarian that hates vegetables?_**

**_A: I have no idea. I'm not the healthiest child..._**

**_Please review! My mind is to lazy to do a poll. Sorry_**!


	20. BACON!

**Let me get something straight: It's not my fault I didn't update sooner. I was planning on updating Tuesday, but apparently that night we had people coming over. Wednesday, I was crying the whole day. Thursday, I had vocal lessons. Friday Alyssa spent the night and wouldn't let me update. And yesterday, I was to pooped to do anything. **

**Keep in mind, that I have rehearsal from 9-5 all day for two weeks. My mind is blown.**

**Leo's POV**

It all started with a dream.

_I was back down in the bunker. I had oil covering my hands, my curly hair singed by the flames, and sparks flying everywhere. I couldn't tell what I was making, but I looked determined._

_I heard foot steps from above. I looked up, and saw a girl about my age walking down. My heard almost stopped beating. Millions of questions ran through my mind. How did she get here? Why is she here? Does she hate me? What if?_

_"Joie?" I asked, stunned to see here._

_"Leo" she says, her voice hollow and empty "You let me die. Why would you do that? I would've saved you. Why did you let him kill me?"_

_"I didn't want to!" I cried. "I tried to save you! I did Joie, I did!"_

_"No you didn't. You didn't want me. Nobody did" she said, her voice still thin._

_"I wanted you Joie! Why did you go! Why did you go"_

"Leo! Leo are you okay?" I hear a female voice say. I struggle to open my eyes, but when I do, I see Nyssa looking down on me, with worry.

"Yeah, fine" I say, pulling myself up.

"It's about Joie, isn't it" she says.

"I know it wasn't my fault, but I just feel like it was"

"Well don't. Jon killed her, thats all there is" she says. "Now get up. It's time for breakfast"

I drag myself out of bed, and put some pants on. About twenty minutes later, I'm sitting at the pavilion eating some bacon.

"Hey Valdez" Josie says, sliding into the seat next to me.

"Josie, what are you doing?"

"The Apollo table is boring me"

I sigh, and continue to eat my bacon.

"So, when do we start part four?" she asks.

"I don't know. How bad do you want it?"

"Really bad!"

"Okay, after breakfast"

"Yay!" she says, getting up and going back to her table.

Next was boarding school. The first one, that is. Was I ready for this? Who am I kidding. I'm Leo Valdez. I'm ready for anything.

**Wow that was short. Sorry! I have slight writers block. I'm pulling out every idea in my head. I've got this, All For One, Stolen: The Rise of Chaos, and another story that I haven't named yet. **

**And, I've been sad lately. I got a really crappy part in this show, and it makes me sad to even go to rehearsal. If you've been an actor as long as I have (6 or 7 years), you'll get what I mean.**

**Q and A:**

**_Q: Do you live in the USA?_**

**A: Yes, I do live in the USA. I'm in one of the _many _Springfield's.**

**_Q: How did you discover Fan Fiction?_**

**A: My friend, Danielle, told me. We were in a show together around the time SoN came out.**

**So thats it! Keep asking stuff!**

**Review chart:**

**1-5= When ever I feel like it.**

**6-9= Next week**

**10-11= Wednesday **

**11-15= Tuseday**

**16 or more= Tonight!**

**Poll:**

**Do you think Piper is a Mary-Sue?**

**Yes**

**Or**

**No?**


	21. Louie Prep

**Hey people! Well, I said I would update today! Here you go!**

**Leo's POV**

"Is everybody here?" I ask out. I zone out for a minute trying to recap what happened. Looking back on this, I was a total jerk. That school really changed me for a bit. That year at Louie Prep was...different.

"Leo? Leo?" Piper said, breaking my trance. "Are you gonna start?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry" I say, a little embarrassed. "Okay, let me think"

**Every ten minutes, some lady kept asking me if I 'was doing okay?'. I wanted to scream "No! Of corse not! Less then 24 hours ago, I watched my sister get killed!" but, I kept it cool and said "Just fine, thanks" every time.**

**The chicks name tag read 'Kate'. Kate had light blonde hair, curled up in a tight ballet bun. She didn't look very old, 27 at the oldest. She had next to zero body fat on her.**

**I was sitting on a plane, by myself, watching TV. This time, the flight attendant came around she asked me "Are you old enough to watch How I Met Your Mother?".**

**"Are you old enough to be a flight attendant?" I ask her. She shut up. After a few more hours of watching Ted Mosby get closer to meeting his wife, the plane landed in St. Lewis MO.**

**I was 'escorted' out of the plane, and shuttled all over the place. After another hour of crawling the air port, somebody I'd never seen before came up to me.**

**"Are you Leo?" the man said.**

**"Do I want to be?" I ask him, a little afraid. He laughed a bit. He looked fairly young, but for sure not a college kid. Maybe 30? His mosy brown hair was long, and covered one of his dark brown eyes.**

**"Yeah. I'm Reese, your DA"**

**"And that means..?" I ask.**

**"Dorm adviser. If you need help, just come to me! Now come on, we got to get you back to Louie Prep"**

**Ah yes. My new home. St. Lewis Prepatory School For The Fostered. Sounds bad, right? Well, Reese took me to his car, and we drove for what felt like hours, but was really about 20 minutes.**

**As I opened the passenger seat door, and felt my brown eyes widden at the sight of this school. It was huge. As Reese grabbed my big duffle bag, he lead me through campus.**

**I saw it all. By that, I mean I instantly determined cliques. I saw a herd of giant football players, hitting on a groupe of way to skinny cheerleaders. A groupe of around five girls, in neon colored v-necks with tiny shorts on. Each one had an obsessive amount of make-up on. There was a girl all by herself sitting by a water fountain. She had small, spiral blonde curls that spun down to her waist. Her big glasses covered her light blue eyes. She had her lap-top in her lap, as she typed.**

**"So, thats Matt and the football players flirting with Lizzie and her cheerleaders. The five over there are a bit slutty. It's Kitty, Candi, Roxie, Angel, and Montana"**

**"Who's that?" I ask, pointing to the nerd girl.**

**"Oh, that's Hollie. She's the school nerd. Most people pick on her"**

**"Oh" I say, as Reese continues to point out cliques.**

**Finally, he took me up to a dorm building.**

**"Here we are!" he says "Blues Dorm"**

**"As in the hockey team?" I ask him.**

**"Yup. The St. Lewis Blues. Great team"**

**I nodded, as I walked down a long hallway. I counted the doors as I passed them. 101, 102, 103, until Reese took a halt at 104.**

**"This" he said, unlocking the door "is your new room!"**

**I took a good look around. Random posters of bands I'd never heard of hung from the dark blue walls. There was one bed, perfect and untouched, and the other with the covers uneven and everywhere. Sitting on that bed was a kid about my age, 11, with pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had his earphones in, but pulled them out as I walked in.**

**"Leo, this is your new room mate" Reese said.**

**"Hey" he said, extending his hand "I'm Dash"**

**"Leo" I say, grabbing his hand, and shaking it.**

**"Well, I better go" Reese says, looking at his watch "Leo here is your key. Dash, do you mind helping Leo out? It's his first day"**

**"No prob" Dash agrees. "Bye Reese!"**

**"See ya" Reese says, walking out the door.**

**"So, what you in for?" Dash asks me.**

**"Umm" I try to say, not knowing what to do.**

**"My parents hated me, and sent me here" he says, as if it's no big deal. I didn't exactly want to say anything about my past. I didn't know where to start. With Joe, Josie, Joie (Wow. Lot of Jo names. People aren't very original these days are they?)**

**"You'll get use to it" Dash almost as if reading my thoughts. "We all do. Now come on, it's time for food"**

**I thought I was gonna like it there.**

"Did you?" Jason asked.

"To some extent" I replied. "Now come on, I want food"

"You always want food" Josie piped in.

"Well you always sing"

"How does that have anything to do with that?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to tell you"

Josie sighed, and we all went to the pavilion.

To be honest, I liked it here too.

**So, not my best chapter, but I'm getting there. I have a bit of writers block, because of all the stories I'm managing right now. But, I'm just writing through the writers block. It'll come back to me, I promise.**

**Q and A time!**

**Q:Why were you crying?**

**A: Because, I got a really crapy part in a show, and I've been in theater longer then most people that got better parts then I did. I was just a little sad because it makes me feel like I suck at everything I do. It's all fine though. The show ends this Saturday, and it'll be over. Thanks for asking!**

**Q: What's a Mary-Sue?**

**A: A Mary-Sue is a character that has no flaws whatsoever. Normally used in Fan Fiction, the Mary Sue's perfection is over the top. Normally a writers daydream, and a readers nightmare.**

**Please ask me more things! I like to answer them! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review chart:**

**1-5= When ever I feel like it.**

**6-9= Next week**

**10-11= Friday**

**11-15= Tomorrow!**

**16 or more= Tonight!**

**Poll:**

**What do you want to see more of in the story?**


	22. Do Not Judge by Ones Blader Size

**Hello world of Fan Fiction! How's life? Not much to say...**

**Leo's POV**

"Shhh!" I hear behind me. I jump a little bit, not knowing that Josie was right behind me.

"Oh, you shhh!" I say back to her.

"Leo, what do we do?" she whisper/yells at me.

"We stay still, and run when we can. Honestly, it's like you've never been surrounded by hellhound before" I say, as if it should be obvious.

I can't see her, but I think she just rolled her eyes.

You see, for the first time, Apollo and Hephastas are on the same team. Josie and I decided to take the road less traveled to the flag. I just realized why this road was less traveled. It had hellhounds everywhere.

"We must be outside camp boarders" I tell her. A hellhound snarled at her, and she jumped a bit.

"You know, this reminds me of a story about Louie Prep. I was-"

"Leo! Is this really the best time to re-live your golden days?" Josie asked, annoyed.

"Yes. Yes it is"

**So, about a week into Louie Prep, Dash and I were pretty tight. But, we weren't exactly 'good kids'**

"What do you mean by that?" Josie asked.

"We were total jerks"

**One night, I heard my name being called over and over.**

**"What" I say, looking through the sleep in my eyes.**

**"Leo! Get up!" Dash says, pulling me out of bed.**

**"Why?"**

**"We gonna party!" he says, in what he called his 'party' voice.**

**A few minutes later, I was dressed in all black and pulling open my jammed window. I pulled with all my might, and finally got it to open. Dash jumped out, and landed on his knees. He tells me it's okay to jump, so I slowly start to ease out.**

**I was still a little unsure about jumping off of things, after the whole Joie insadent. If we didn't run, she might still be alive. It was all my fault.**

"Leo, did you really think that?" Josie asked.

"For a while, yeah"

"Gods, I'm sorry"

"Josie!" I scream. A hellhound had lunged in her direction. I reached out, and pulled her out of the way.

"Oh my gods! That scared the crap out of me!" she yells.

"Jo, now would be a great time to run!" I say. We start sprinting away from the hounds. One was gaining on us.

"Keep running!"

Just as I yelled that, they stopped. I looked behind me, and saw one of them lying on the ground, dead. I looked up, and saw Jason floating above us.

"Games over, nobody knew where you were. Good thing I found you" he says, as he comes to the ground.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"People are right, electricity can kill people. Nuff said"

We all walked back to camp, and went straight to my cabin. The way back, I filled Jason in on what I told Josie, and he wanted the rest.

"Okay, so where did I stop?" I ask.

"Umm, jumping out the window" Josie responds.

"Oh yeah!"

**As my feet hit the ground, my legs fell out from under me. My back hit the grass with a hard thud.**

**"You okay?" Dash asked.**

**"Yeah, fine" I say.**

**"Great, because I know what'll make you better!"**

**"What?"**

**"You'll see!"**

"See what?" Piper asked, through the door.

"Hey Pipes" Jason says, inviting her in. "Just more Leo story"

"Oh! What did I miss?" she asked. So, I filled her in on it.

When Piper was up to date on everything, I continued the story.

**We walked around campus, in a sneaky fashion. Dash insisted that we act like spies, so we were rolling around campus like idiots.**

**We went around in circle, after circle until finally, Dash stopped when we came to the water fountain.**

**"This is it my friend. This is it" he says, very proud of his work.**

**"What? The fountain?" I ask.**

**"No, look behind the fountain" Dash says, getting pupmed up.**

**It was a huge mistake on my part to look. I saw something. Something so awful, it should be against the law (acctually, I think it is).**

"What was it?" Josie asked, excitement and anxiety rising in her voice.

I took a deep breath to build suspense, and said:

"Hold on, gotta pee"

**So how was it? I've been wanting to use this line for a while...**

**Q and A!**

**Q: What's your favorite band/artist?**

**A: That's a hard one. I've had an obsession over 'Legally Blonde' and 'Les Miserables' (my all time FAVORITE musicals!) for a long time. But, I would probably say Taylor Swift.**

**Q: What show are you in?**

**A: Beauty and the Beast jr.**

**Q: And what part?**

**A: I'm a plate! And a towns person. It's just hard for me because all my friends have better parts then I do.**

**So that's it for today!**

**Review chart:**

**1-5= When ever I feel like it.**

**6-9= Next week**

**10-11= In 2 days**

**11-15= Tomorrow!**

**16 or more= Tonight!**

**Poll:**

**Is Josie a Mary-Sue?**


	23. Yeah, I'm Not Doing That

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long. I've just been caught up in things. Here's the chapter!**

**Leo's POV**

As I walk back into the room, I get a few death glares.

"What?" I ask "I can't control the size of my balder!" I sit back down. I look at Piper, and say "So hows life?"

"Leo!" Josie screams.

"Oh sorry!" I yell, remembering that I'm telling a story.

**I look up and see two girls. I recognized them from my tour with Reese. They were the slutty girls.**

**"Hi" one said to me. She had bad, bottle blonde hair that was long a gross. Her brown eyes covered in cheep make up. She had on denim underwear**

"Do they even make those?" Piper asked.

"They were shorts, but they might as well have been underwear"

**And a pink bra. She was wearing a freaking bra in public!**

**"Umm, Dash?" I ask him, as he broke his daze looking at the other girls...um...chest.**

**"Yeah?" he said, happy as can be.**

**"What are we doing?"**

**"We, are gonna have some fun!" pink bra said. "I'm Kitty, and you are?"**

**"Uh, Leo, but I gotta go. I have a thing" I say, running away fast. I knew Dash was gonna be mad, but I had to get out of there. Fast.**

**As I was sprinting back to my dorm, I heard a distant cry. I slowed down, and heard it more closely. I didn't recognize it, but I wanted to know who it was.**

**I continued to look for the voice, and finally found it. Behind a bush, I saw a blonde curl.**

**"Are you okay?" I ask Hollie.**

**"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine" she said, wiping a tear from her pale face.**

**"You don't look fine. Whats up chica?" I ask.**

**"Nothing. Just nothing. I better go" Hollie says, as she starts to run away. I was gonna find out. No matter what.**

**The next morning, Dash wasn't in our room. I wasn't surprised either. I decided to do a little research on old Hollie. I pulled out my computer, and went to google.**

**_Hollie Wester_ I typed.**

**I few websites came up. I clicked on 'Hollie Webster, Facebook'.**

**I realized why Hollie was so upset.**

"Why?" Jason asked.

**I looked at her wall posts. The meanest things came up. I'm not going to repet what it said, but it was official to me. **

**Hollie was cyber bullied.**

"Oh. My. Gods" Josie said. "What is wrong with your life Leo!"

"I don't really know, but it's even sadder next time"

I collective 'ugh!' went through the cabin. Yes, I was the king of troll dome.

**So, this is short I know. I'm not really feeling it tonight. Sorry!**

**Q and A!**

**Q: Whats your favorite thing to do for fun?**

**A: Theater. Hands down.**

**Q: How did you come up with this story?**

**A: I've always wondered why Leo ran away 6 times, and I felt like other people have to. Thus, this story was born!**

**So thats it! Cast list comes out tomorrow! SO FLOCKING NERVOUS!**

**So yeah.**

**Poll:**

**Do you want to see some of a real book I'm writing?**

**Review!**


	24. Last Words

**Hey guys! You miss me? I missed you! So, I've kind of been in the ER on and off, for the last little bit, and I'm SOOOO sorry! So, I've been to sick to update, or think of any ideas. This chapter might not be that great, but that's just because I'm coming back. Although, you might get a little sad... Yeah... BUT be expecting new fandoms for me to write with! When I was sick, I read. A lot. I just finished 'The Leviathan Trilogy' and I have a REALLY good idea for a one shot. So, be looking for that if you've read this amazing series (and if you haven't: read this chapter, review it, and then go out on your kindal, or your nook or any book store, or library and get it. Please. It's so barking amazing(you will get that when you read the books. Hehe.))**

**Leo's POV**

"Are you guys pumped for tonight or what?" I said, feeling electric shocks running through my blood. Metaphorically speaking, that is.

"I'm a little nervous" Josie admitted.

"Come on, you'll be great!" Piper told her.

Tonight was the night. The night of the chariot race. This time, we were ready to win, at any costs.

For my cabin, it was gonna be Harley and I. Why Harley, you may ask. Well, Harley is the second youngest person at camp (save for Maya, Josie's little half sister, who Harley had a little crush on...) so, people aren't actually gonna hurt him (right?)!

Then, Jason and Piper decided to team up because he's all alone and the Aphrodite cabin didn't 'feel like it'.

For Apollo, I was going up against Josie. She kept claiming that her and her sister Eme (prononced Emmy. She was very strict about that), had a totally perfect chariot and were gonna distroy us.

Then, it was Conner and Travis for Hermes, Katie and Miranda for Demeter, Annabeth and Malcolm for Athena, and Clairsse and Chris (Clairsse had a 'talk' with Chiron about this).

It had been a while since I've talked about the past. I was doing alot better, just because it felt good to get it all off my chest. But, I was also getting a little nervous about talking about Allie.

As I was standing up, I quickly face plantted into the ground, because of a weight that just came onto my back.

"Harley" I say, as I push him off my back "Get...off!"

He laughs a little bit, but then starts staring off into the distance, almost in a trance. I follow his line of sight, and see he's looking at a little girl. The little girl in fact.

"Trust me dude, Apollo girls play hard to get"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yo Leo!" I hear from behind me. I turn around, and look into a set of sky blue eyes.

"Hey Josie" I say "What's up?"

"Teenage alcohal use, as Eme would say. But, I have a question for you"

"Ask away"

"Okay, well, do you believe in last words?"

"Like, death last words?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering"

"Okay, well yeah. I mean, Joie's last words still kill me. You know 'Never forget me' kind of deal"

"Yeah. Are they important though?"

"I guess. I mean, it's the last thing you're ever gonna say to someone"

"You're right" she said, trying to hold back tears.

"Josie, are you-" right then, rain started to fall from the sky. Apparently Zeus felt like being a jerk today. "Stupid rain" I say quietly.

"It's okay. Thanks Leo I needed that" she says as she runs up the hill. When shes half way up, she turns around and yells "And rain, will make the flowers grow"

I didn't know what it meant, so I just ignored it and continued down to the bunker.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After hours of working on the Argo 2, it was finally time for the chariot race. Harley and I made our way up to the hill, and cheeked out the other chariots.

Jason and Piper's had a dove with a lightning bolt going through the center. It didn't look like to much of a threat.

Connor and Travis had to snakes engraved on the front, but I didn't see anything that could harm anything.

Chris and Clairsse had giant pointy things coming out in every direction. Yeah, that I was a bit afraid of...

Katie and Miranda's was a fail, so nothing to be afraid of.

I looked at Josie's and was a bit confused. It had a big 24601 painted on the side, with a bunch of quotes surrounding it, like "On my own", "I dreamed a dream", "Can you hear the people sing", and many others that I had no idea about.

Josie was talking to Eme about it, and they both looked excited.

Everybody loaded into the chariots, and got ready. I was driving, and Harley was ready to fight whatever came at us.

Chiron explained the rules, and people got into starting positions.

"Ready... Set... Go!" and we took off.

My plan worked perfectly. Nobody even tried to attack. Harley looked to young and innocent to swing a sword at! We pulled ahead so far, I didn't even know what was happening behind us.

As we pulled into the finish line, Harley and I screamed in victory. When we looked behind us, we just saw pure chaos. All the chariots had tipped over, but no one seamed to care. Therr were all going into the woods to look for something.

"What happened?" I asked Piper as she came around.

"The Apollo chariot," she said "Somebody pushed them into the woods, but the chariot was still going. Josie and Eme are both somewhere in the woods"

()()()()()()()()()

Hours. The entire camp was searching in the woods for hours. We found Eme up against a tree, with a bloody head. She was fine though. Will, an Ares kid, and Bay, a Hecate girl, helped her back to her cabin. We still hadn't found Josie.

You see, Eme had fallen off the chariot before it had stopped. So, Eme didn't know where Josie was either.

Chiron had said it was to dark to keep looking, and we would find Josie in the morning. But I didn't wait. I was still looking through the dark forest, determined to find her.

Then, I saw a giant pile of wood. I charged for it. The closer I got, I saw a big 24601 on the side.

"Josie!" I yelled.

When I reached the crash, I looked down and my heart almost stopped beating.

Lying before me, was the dead body of Josie Phillips.

**Yeah, so Josie's dead. I didn't really know if people liked her, and I didn't want this to be a Leo/OC story, because thats not why you're reading this! So, that's it for Josie!**

**Q and A!**

**Q: What's your favorite play you were cast in?**

**A: Annie. I didn't think I would make it, because when I auditionthe there was a letter that said 'Most people who try out for this will not get cast'. About 220 girls tried out, and 25 got in. I was so happy! Those other orphans were my family for the next 5 months.**

**Q: What's your favorite word?**

**A: That's a hard one. My favorite word would have to be 'Dummkopf' which is German for fool, but my favorite thing to say is 'Barking spiders!' in a Scottish accent. Both are from 'The Leviathan Series'**

**Q: What is Maximum Ride about?**

**A: Well, that's hard to say because the last 5 books didn't really have a plot. BUT, its about these geneticly altered bird kids named Maximum (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman (Gazzy), and Angel. They're being hunted by the scientist who created them. Or at least they are in the first three books. Great series! (But the ending sucked...)**

**So yeah! Also, you guys wanted to see my writing, so here it is!**

_**I hear my name echo across the hollow walls of the Springfield Community Theater. My heart begins to beat at a fast pace than normal, and I try to calm down. 'It's just another audition' part of my head says to me in a calm, clear voice. 'Yeah, just another audition? Please! For your dream role! If you mess up, you will always be known as 'That one chick who never got that part'. If you mess up, your life is over' the other part of my brain said.**_

_**"Joey Willers?" I hear again. I rise from my felt theater chair, and listen to it fold back into place. Silence fills the air as I step up, onto the dark stage. I remember my first audition here in the second grade. The director looked so surprised when she called 'Joey' and I was a girl. That was for 'Wizard of Oz'. I remember singing 'Supercalafragalisticexpealad otious' from 'Mary Poppins' and then doing a summer salt off stage right.**_

_**Your coming in right on the middle of things, this is a recap of my life:**_

_**I'm Josephine. Josephine Willers. My friends call me Joey, well everybody calls me Joey. I don't like people to know my real name. It just bugs me. I'm 15 and go to Glemdake High School in Springfield IL. I'm a sophomore, and will be a junior after three more months of school.**_

_**I have been doing theater since I was in second grade. I was never the most talented, or prettiest one with my black, naturally wavy hair and odd green eyes, how could I be? I was a regular around here, but not one of the best. I had gotten better, but I hope good enough to get me this part.**_

_**This part. I had dreamed about it since I was 12, and first belted out 'On My Own'. Yes, my dream role is Eponine Thénardiers from Les Miserables, my favorite musical. That's what I was trying out for. The thing I wanted most in the world was counting on this moment.**_

_**I step on to that familiar, solid stage and slated "Hi. My name Joey Willers and I will be singing 'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked". I take a deep, slow breath during the intro that seams to go on forever.**_

_**"Hands touch.**_

_**Eyes meet.**_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat.**_

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl"**_

_**I loved that low note. It showed that I can sing lower then most girls, which is a perfect trait for Eponine. Sorry, getting full of myself.**_

_**"He could be that boy,**_

_**But I'm not that girl"**_

**As you see, I REALLY like the name Joey/Joie for a girl.**

**Poll:**

**Are you a Clanker, or a Darwinest?**

**Seriosly. Go read Leviathan.**


	25. Thank The Gods

**Hey... Don't hate me! My writers block on this story was TERRIBLE. But, I'm getting back into the swing of things.**

**So, you might want to re-read the last few chapters just to catch up on some things.**

**So, here you go!**

**Leo's POV**

"Ahh!" I screamed, slamming my hand on the edge of my bed.

"Leo?" I hear a small voice from under me call. "What's wrong?"

"I gods, Harley what day is it?" I ask, wondering if it was to real.

"Umm, how should I know? I'm eight! But, we have the chariot race tomorrow-"

I didn't even wait to hear the rest of his answer.

Could it be? It wasn't possible. I saw her, dead...

I felt myself slam into the Apollo door, and look around.

I see it.

No, I see her.

"Josie!" I scream, running up to her. "Oh my gods, you're alive!"

She gets a confused look in her blue eyes. "Of corse I am..."

"I had a dream-"

But I got cut off my her voice singing "My life would be, so different from this hell I'm living. So different now from what it seemed!"

"Huh?" I ask.

"Sorry, force of habit"

"Anyways, I dreamed, and you, you died!"

Her eyes look straight into mine, giving me a look of concern.

"Trust me Leo, I'm fine" she assures. "Now come on, lets go get some food"

"Josie" I say, as we're about to leave.

"Yeah?"

I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶ "Lets go"

**So, I know this is a terrible way to apologize for being gone so long. I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX that tomorrow, I will have a nice, long, chapter for you guys.**

**So, Q&A time!**

**Q: Do you mind bending the Space and Time Continuum and just bring her back to life?**

**A: I'm an eighth grader... Probably not. BUT, I am the author so I can make it all a dream.**

**Sorry this is so short and kind of crappy, but I have to go do 10th grade algebra (oh joy...) but I was in a writing mode.**

**Review chart:**

**It doesn't matter, because I'm updating tomorrow anyways, but I would still LOVE the reviews!**

**Poll:**

**Are you okay with how I made this chapter?**


	26. Mortification

**So, is there any chance you would believe me if I told you I've been in Narnia for the past two years? Anyone? Well, I'm not gonna go through a whole long speech on all my excuses, because you guys deserve better than that. However, I am sorry about leaving you hanging. I'll try and be better, but I make no such promises. So, I guess I'm staring where I left off two years ago...**

**Leo's POV**

As you would expect, the usual stampede of campers stormed up to the pivilion to feed their starving souls. I decided it was best not to continue telling Josie that I had had a dream of her death; I could see that being a major turn off.

"Hey, we haven't had any story in quite a while" Josie reminded me. "Why don't we catch up on that? I wanna know what happened to Hollie"

"Oh yeah..." I thought. If I'm going to be completely honest, I'd forgotten that I even had a story to tell Oops...

"Yeah, of course we can do that!" I exclaimed, honestly just trying to remember where the hell I had even left off.

After a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs (which probably had more cheese than legitimate eggs) I assembled the gang to hear out my story.

"Why are we at the beach?" Piper questioned as we formed a rather dysfunctional circle.

"We all could use a change of scene..." Josie sang quietly. I gave her an odd glance, and she retorted by saying "Pippin; look it up"

Under the assumption that this was another strange musical obsession of hers, I took a mental roll call. Everyone appeared to be there.

"Why are we doing this?" Travis asked me, in all seriousness.

"Yeah, it feels like it's been like, two years" his brother agreed.

"Hey," I began to argue. "At least I'm telling it! Anyway, I'm pretty sure I left off by doing a Facebook search for Hollie..."

**I couldn't believe what I was reading. On this 11 year old girl's social media account, horrific words were plastered across it left and right. My adolescent mind went numb seeing words like "slut" and "whore" and "nerd" all directed at one person.**

**"Holy crap..." I said to myself in disbelief. **

**Before I could think twice, I was sprinting out of my dorm in the dead of night to find some girl I didn't even know. **

"Awe, that's kind of sweet, Leo!" Piper chimed in, a romantic gaze fluttering across her eyes.

Josie pouted to herself.

**It was only when I was half way to no where when I realized that I had no idea where I was going.**

"Nice work, Sherlock" Clarisse muttered.

"Hey, don't compare me to Sherlock. We all know that Cumberbatch will always come on top"

**I thought some rather profound words as I also realized I was wearing solely my boxers and my ancient Billy Joel t-shirt. Mortified by my defeat, I shuffled back to my room to willow in self pity.**

**The next morning came after a night of harsh insomnia. I woke to Dash closing the door with a bang, and walking in with his head in his hand.**

**"Dude, you okay?" I asked him in a soft, half awake voice. **

**Despite the near silence of the question, I was still met with a "Shh, don't talk so freaking loud. I got myself a massive migraine"**

"Ugh, I get those all the time," Katie mentioned. "They really do suck"

"Yeah, me too!" Jason popped in. "I guess they come from having so much lightning stored in my body or something. It makes my eyes kind of blurry too..."

"Oh golly, what fun it is to learn things about each other. Both Katie and Jason's heads hurt so horrendously badly that they can't move or think in those circumstances. May I continue?"

**Not wishing to anger my new friend, I decided to haul my lazy ass-**

"Okay, I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but your little brother is sitting right next to you" Nyssa lectured, gesturing to Harley.

"Hi!" The eight year old waved to me.

"Nah, he doesn't care, do you Harles?" I asked him, pulling him onto my lap with ease.

"No! Quit being a party pooper, Nyssa!"

"Yeah!" I chorused along, letting my inner eight year old out for a spin.

Nyssa glowered at me, and gave me a look that said "Just don't screw up again, Valdez"

**So I hauled my-**

_*cough cough*_

**-butt out of bed and got ready for an easy Saturday. I strolled out onto the commons and found a heard of people surrounding familiar blonde curls.**

**"Whatcha doing, Hollie?" A taunting voice cried.**

**There was no response. **

**"What book is that?" Another voice questioned.**

**No response. **

**"Come on, Wester play nice" **

**The book Hollie's attention was focused on was ripped from her fingers, and I heard a slight rip coming from the pages. **

**"Give it back" a quiet, indecisive voice whispered. **

**Reading directly from the book, the mean girl said "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife"**

**She slammed the book, and tossed it into the fountain. Hollie visibly flinched as it sunk down to the bottom. **

**"Normal people don't read books like that; get with the program, bitch"**

"Leo-"

"IT IS OKAY FOR ME TO SAY, BECAUSE I AM QUOTING ANOTHER PERSON"

**As the girl stormed away (Terra, I later learned her name), I felt compelled to say something; to stand up for this blatant abuse. But I didn't. She wasn't my friend; why would it matter to me?**

"Did we really wait two years, just for a story about bullying?" Conner complained.

**Later that night, after I had discovered what room number she was, I snuck into Hollie's dorm to check on her. **

**I knocked on the door three times, and there was no sign of anyone in there. Feeling that the door was unlocked, I quietly slipped it open.**

**As I looked inside, it looked like a stereotypical nerd room; books piled everywhere, nerdy quotes plastered all over the wall. Everything seemed to be in order.**

**Save for the dead body that was hanging on the ceiling by a belt.**

"Oh... Maybe that was worth the wait" Conner said quietly.

**Do you agree with Conner? Let me know in reviews if I should keep going.**


End file.
